Cherish Your Name
by mechante fille
Summary: Battle City left Kaiba with strange nightmares, and he takes extreme measures to keep them at bay. Can Yugi and the Spirit of the Puzzle help him cope a better way? Kaiba’s account of falling in love, and finding destiny. Sort of SxYxYY. Shounenai.
1. Save Yourself Part 1

**Summary**: Battle City left Kaiba with strange nightmares, and he takes extreme measures to keep them at bay. Can Yugi and the Spirit of the Puzzle help him cope a better way? Kaiba's account of falling in love, and finding destiny. Sort of SxYxYY. Shounen-ai.

**Background information**: I've been doing some historical research at the Duel Monsters archives, and I stumbled across this manuscript. I did the translation, and some editing, but the story is Kaiba's own.

**Other housekeeping and warnings**:

I don't own Yugioh or YGO characters.

May be slightly AU/OOC at times. Deal.

Contains boy-boy (-boy) love. Try it, you'll like it. If not, DEPART with my thanks, pity and blessings. In other word, no gay bashing flames, please.)

**Short note on POV**: First person, Kaiba. I randomly change tense throughout. I plan to fix eventually, but haven't decided which I like better. Feel free to give me your opinion.

**Short note on Pairings**: This started as a Prideshipping story, my fav pair…. it has since strayed some, but I can't really go into that. Other pairings have peripheral appearances. Can't say who, yet. Really, I only write what they tell me to.

CHERISH YOUR NAME

Part 1: Save Yourself

Chapter 1 of 6

Song Lyrics from "Save Yourself" by Sense Field

_Turn out the light_

_Just say goodbye, to yourself_

_May I remind you, when you find you_

_Are all alone's when you,_

_You've got to be strong. _

_That's when they call you_

_In the night_

_He's got your picture, in his mind_

_He's got your number, on a paper_

_At his disposal, any time_

It was early morning on the highway. I had just enough time to get home, shower for school, and pretend to Mokuba that I had slept at home. I considered skipping school, always a temptation when I slept at the apartment. I shook it off. I was going to school. I had to set a good example for Mokuba, and keep the social worker happy. She hadn't been pleased to discover that our guardian had disappeared, and she hovered, threatening to take Mokuba out of my care. Even though I had completed the high school requirements, and more, under Gozaburo's tutors, she seemed to think it important that I attend school. As I also had a company to run, I signed up for the work/study program. I attended 3 classes in the morning, then left for the office. So this Tuesday morning, like every morning, I told myself I was going to school for Mokuba, and to keep the social worker happy. But I knew the real reason: third period class.

I looked at the clock. I was running late. I had had to wake my guest that morning. I hated seeing them in the morning. It brought bile to my mouth. I much preferred when they left in the night, ideally just after… But no, this one….Ray or Roy, he had slept the night…. and wanted to have breakfast! Uh, I didn't come into the city for a relationship. Casual sex only, that was the rule. I had only broken it once…. I considered just leaving him there this morning, but thought better of leaving the apartment unsecured. After all, I didn't plan to be back soon. I never did _plan_ to come to the city, meet men at bars, and bring them back to the apartment. Or so I told myself. The apartment, and the drawer of condoms there, betrayed the truth. The fact was, I never planned NOT to come. If I had late meetings or a lot of homework, I didn't go. But if I had no plans after Mokuba was in bed, if I was alone… I found myself in my car.

I thought again of the one time I had broken my rule. I had succumbed to flattery at a weak moment. He was not the first guy to suggest meeting again, to ask for my number, just the first I had agreed to. It was his eyes, a little too big for his face and …mahogany in color. The reddish brown was nothing like the startling and impossible merlot of the eyes I really wanted to get lost in, but it was close enough to melt me at the moment. I gave him my cell phone number, and my real first name. I threw the phone away the next morning.

I twisted in my seat and glared at the clock. I hated the drive back. I tried to drive fast enough to leave it all behind, but the weight stayed with me. I hated lying to Mokuba, hated wondering when my face would appear in the tabloids, hated the pieces of myself that I gave away to strangers, night after night. On the ride into the city last night I had found myself half praying that I would be carded, half praying that I wouldn't. I was never turned away. I don't think I look 21, but I get what I want. No one says no to me. No one except….

Self-destructive behavior wasn't new to me, but this particular vice was. It started as a way to sleep without the dreams, to have a few minutes peace. The Battle City Finals had left me with images that plagued my sleep, and haunted my waking hours. I fled from them as I could, not because I didn't believe, but because I was afraid that I might. If I allowed myself to believe, it would call into question everything else I accepted as truth, destroying me. So instead I embarked on a path that could only end in the same destruction. At least I would have wrought it myself, not allowed 'destiny' to rule me.

Most of the visions had faded, and I relaxed in my disbelief. My visits to the city changed from a coping skill keeping me sane, to a bad habit I couldn't live without. One dream remained; and it never came often enough. With all of my self I denied that there was any truth in the 'memory,' but I knew that it had not faded because I did not want it to. If anything I wanted more. It was a moment only, and always the same. I was in a room with stone walls, dimly lit with torch fire. Robes billowed about my legs as the door opened, then closed, behind me. I turned to see Yugi, his skin dark and the regalia of a Pharaoh of Egypt draped about his person. His face in the flickering light was terrible, and beautiful; I was in awe, but unafraid. He stepped forward and I reached my hand to that face. It relaxed at once, the piercing eyes closed, the cheek nuzzled into my palm. When I wake that is all I remember except the awareness of the passage of time. I lay in my damp sheets, slick with sweat and more and feel…Peace, Joy, Love.

I watched Yugi at school, looking for some evidence of the dream, but he alternated between sappy and judgmental. He continued his attempts to prove that I needed friendship and asked me, weekly, to hang out with the dweeb gang. I didn't need anybody. As far as what I wanted… but my hands would clench and my gut would churn and I would remember how he humiliated me. I'm not sure when the rage began to fade. Sappy became sweet, and caring. Judgmental…well, that was still there, but at times I could acknowledge his wisdom. Could I find Peace in the arms of this boy? The kind that would last longer than afterglow? Was there any hope he felt the same?

Okay, hope you like so far. Please review.


	2. Save Yourself Part 2

'Review' is my new favorite word. (_And the word of the day is…)_

Yana5 – Thank you for reading and reviewing! Hope you like this chapter as well.

Dragon – There is more later about Seto learning that they are different, but for now I can say he does not know. Thanks for reading, made me happy to see your login!

Dimitri - squeak-blush Thank you! I'm all warm and fuzzy, and a little tingly too, I think! Sorry for hurting you, I'll be better, I promise ;-) As for the 'pairing' well, you'll see… muses, che. Hope I don't disappoint!

Okay, I won't always be able to update so quickly, but enjoy it when you can get it! Sorry so short…

Part I: Save Yourself

Chapter 2 of 6

I had English and Calculus first and second period. Third period was a class called Life Skills. It was supposed to prepare us to be adults, but it was pretty cool because the teacher treated us like we already were adults. She insisted that she was a 'facilitator' and had us call her by her first name. I started the year using her last name, as a hint that she should call me Mr. Kaiba, as all the other teachers did, but she was unfazed, so in her class I was Seto, and I used her first name: Michelle.

We started the term with Ethics, and were currently discussing the ethics of relationships. I woke from a daze when I heard Yugi speak. The topic was whether sexual relations should be only shared between married couples.

"I'm not saying this is the right answer for everyone. I just know, for me, I do not plan to have sex until I am in love, with someone whom I trust completely, with whom I plan to spend forever." It almost seemed like Yugi was looking at me. But we did sit across the circle of desks from one another. Hn, that's it.

"Ya mean wait till yar married?" Wheeler. Ugh, he annoyed me. But at the moment, Tea was annoying me more. She was staring at Yugi with a sappy look on her face, no doubt imagining her wedding to Yugi.

"Not necessarily. I don't know if I'll get married." Yugi still seemed to be looking at me…

"Not get married! What do you mean!" Tea looked ready to launch herself at Yugi.

"I want to be in a committed relationship, like marriage, but I don't know if the person I want to be with will want to get married." Yugi was looking at me, I was now sure. His eyes were intense; I could almost hear him…_it's you Seto._ Then Tea did actually jump out of her seat and in front of Yugi, blocking my view.

"Of course someone will want to marry you Yugi!"

"Stupid, insipid little girl, we all know you want Yugi. Maybe he doesn't want you." I actually said that out loud.

Yugi stood, and looked at me, eyes as intense as a minute before, but different, hostile. And…something else? "Kaiba! How dare you speak to her like that? You are the one acting foolish!"

I was crushed, speechless. I looked to Michelle, but she believed in having her room be a place where we could safely settle our own disputes. I stood and collected my things. "I have more important things to do than argue with children." I spun, my coat swirling, and left the room.

_Is it really true, that you'd save yourself_

_For someone who, could love you for you?_

_So many times we just give it away_

_To someone who, someone who_

_You met in a bar, in the back of a car_

_And for a moment you felt important_

_But not in your heart._

'_Cuz my self-esteem, it's been low,_

_Go ahead and count, it's been lower than low_

_I know the feeling, of it stealing_

_Life out from under me._

Well, there you go… Please review!

OH! Funny to share, my computer continuously wants me to change Kaiba to Labia! Ha, ha, ha, ha……


	3. Save Yourself Part 3

Review responses are at the bottom today… for the variety. This is short, again, but I'll try to update soon again, to make up for it.

-

**Part I: Save Yourself **

**Part 3 of 6**

'_Cuz my self-esteem, it's been low,_

_Go ahead and count, it's been lower than low_

_I know the feeling, of it stealing_

_Life out from under me._

I didn't go to work. I drove straight to the city. I rarely drink, preferring to be more in control, but I had the whole afternoon before I could expect to find someone to help me drown my sorrows another way. It was earlier than I expected. Eye contact, a seductive smile: we both knew why we were there. He dressed quickly after, and kissed me swiftly on his way out. I could tell he had forgotten the fake name I gave him. I lay in bed for a while, waiting to sober up. I considered that I may have given him the last piece of me, and he would never even know, or care. My eyes watered: the alcohol, surely. I thought of Yugi, and cursed myself for believing he cared about me. How could he? There was nothing left of me to care about.

The next morning I wasn't sure where I was. Mokuba was shaking me awake. I had apparently made it back to the mansion sometime in the night.

"You'll be late for school, Seto, get up!" I ignored him, but he did not let up. For lack of anything better to do, I rolled out of bed and went to school.

"Kaiba! New look you're tryin' out?" Wheeler was standing with Yugi and the other dweebs. I would normally give some acid comeback, but I just looked at them, and walked away.

"Jeez, what's wit dat guy?" I heard Wheeler remark as I headed into school.

"Kaiba!" Yugi must have run to catch up with me. I turned to face him. He looked up at me with his big eyes; his face held no memory of the rebuke he had given me yesterday. Was this some kind of head game?

"What do you want, Yugi?" My voice was flat. Even irritation seemed to take too much energy.

"A bunch of us are getting together to watch the game tonight. Do you want to come?" I looked at him blankly, and then started to turn away.

"Wait!" I waited. Yugi looked into the air by his right side, his odd little quirk while thinking. I rolled my eyes up, still waiting. I should have walked away by now. But I stayed.

Yugi nodded, and then looked back at me. "Will you and Mokuba be watching the game? I could come over, and bring popcorn."

My brain was overloaded, my heart raced. I wanted to say something so hurtful that he would leave me alone forever. But far louder was the cry of one word: Alone?

I may have said it out loud, as Yugi answered, "Just me."

I found myself nodding, "Just you." I completed my turn away, but added, over my shoulder. "Mokuba will appreciate the company; I probably won't make it back from the office."

-

I made it through ten minutes of first period, before leaving for the office. I couldn't sit in school. I felt horrible and wonderful all at the same time. I decided to put all my thought and energy into KaibaCorp; I had no doubts about what I wanted there. By five I was done for the day, and feeling great. I now owned another company, and had fired the CEO who had refused to do business with a 17-year-old. Several other executives and board members were now falling over themselves to curry favor. I was in my element.

"Big brother! You never come home this early!" Mokuba danced around me. I tousled his hair. He was in the kitchen of our "apartment." Though we had the whole mansion, most of our living took place in a small wing with its own entrance. It had a small kitchen, a guest bathroom, and a large "rec" room, with a couple of comfy chairs and couches, and a big screen TV with every game and game system ever made. A stairway led to the hall where our bedrooms were.

"Get your homework done if we are going to watch the game, Mokuba."

"You're going to watch it with me! That's great! Thanks, Seto."

"I'm heading up to take a shower, I'll check your homework after dinner, so make sure it is done." I headed for the stairs for my first shower of the day. Over my shoulder I said in a casual voice, "Oh, and Yugi is coming to watch with us." I was up the stairs before Mokuba could react.

-

Yana5 – You bet your bottom dollar he is. But perhaps he is just being foolish?

StreeaAuvryduis – Sorry it is not much longer… Thanks for the review, hope the chapter is somewhat satisfying. I will update soon. Promise.

Dimitri - giggling Oh, no, they're contagious! You gotta love the trench coats. I believe it is an attempt to recapture the feeling of priest-robes. Kaiba, of course, disagrees.


	4. Save Yourself Part 4

Review responses are at the bottom. Okay, this is the shortest ever, I promise. But… it just had to be that way….

Chapter 5 is going to be rather short also, so I will probably try to post it later today, so no one is mad at me, but as far as the whole short chapter thing, I realized something… I looked ahead, and I have about 13 chapters typed (not all are edited beyond recognition as I like to do, yet), and they are all about the same length. Apparently, I write short chapters. My theory is because there is only one pov… but, as of now, or after the next one, I will stop apologizing for it, 'cause that's just the way it is…. Maybe I will try with future chapters… Most of this is written, just in pencil on little bits of paper…

Well, see I've made up for the shortness with a long author's note…

-

**Part I: Save Yourself **

**Part 4 of 6**

Mokuba claimed Yugi as his guest for the evening, showing him where to get a soda, and bowls for the ice cream and popcorn, and sitting next to him on one of the couches. I sat on the other. I was unsure of Yugi's motive for coming after the mixed messages I got yesterday, but he seemed to be sending only one kind of message tonight.

"Yugi, which team are you rooting for?" Mokuba had changed into a jersey and cap with his favorite team's insignia.

"You know Mokuba, I don't really follow either team." He pulled the bill of my brother's cap down playfully, then looked directly at me. "I'm here for the company."

There was no confusing the message that look was sending. I let Mokuba have several 'five-more-minutes' of staying up when his bedtime came. I was actually nervous! But I didn't want my brother to be tired at school tomorrow, so I finally stood and told him it was time. "Head up, and I'll be up in a minute to say goodnight."

Mokuba looked at Yugi. "I don't still get tucked in…"

"I like it when Grandpa tucks me in." Yugi met my gaze, his eyes ablaze. "I hope someone will tuck me in every night for the rest of my life." After a moment I blinked, took a breath, and looked back at Mokuba. He was beaming. "I'll be ready in one minute, Seto!"

After Mokuba was up the stairs, I looked at my guest, still relaxed on the couch. "You'll stay for the rest of the game." I hadn't meant for it to sound like an order, but Yugi was smirking when he answered, "I'll stay."

-

Dragon – Darn computers! I've tryed to convince mine to type for me while I'm at work or sleeping, but it just freezes on me at those times, too. XD

Yana5 – Yugi is over! And the kiddie is in bed! What could happen….


	5. Save Yourself Part 5

This is my favorite chapter, so I won't apologize for the brevity. I think it makes up for it… feel free to disagree.

-

-

**Part I: Save Yourself **

**Part 5 of 6**

On the way back downstairs from tucking Mokuba in, I thought about his goodnight. "I'm glad you got home in time to hang out with me, Big Brother. I hope Yugi comes over more often; that was really fun."

Mokuba deserved better than I had been giving him. I was acting out because my childhood was ruined, and by doing so I was ruining what was left of my brother's childhood.

When I returned to the rec room, Yugi wasn't there, but I heard water running in the kitchen. I stopped in the doorway to watch him. He had not moved Mokuba's stool away from the sink, but was instead standing on it and washing dishes. The sight was alluring; I stayed in the doorway, just watching. He turned and saw me, and smiled.

"You don't have to do that." I lifted my chin, indicating the dishes.

"I know." He turned back to his task.

I crossed the space between us, and put one hand on either side of the sink, around Yugi's small frame. I leaned close to his ear. "You're almost as tall as me now." Goosebumps formed on his neck where my breath touched it, and I heard the bowl he had been washing slip from his fingers and clatter into the sink. He placed his soapy hands next to mine on the counter, and I brushed them lightly with my thumbs. Yugi inhaled deeply, and as he let out the breath he leaned back against me, his head to the side. I pressed my cheek to his neck, smoothing the goosebumps from his shoulder to his ear. I brought my right hand to Yugi's stomach, and rubbed it from side to side, then up his chest. I could feel his nipples through his shirt, already hard, tickling my palm as I moved my hand across them. If they were hard… "Mmmh…" I hummed in his ear. I moved my hand slowly, slowly down his chest and stomach. A small cry slipped loose from Yugi's lips, and his hand flew to mine, stopping it at the low band of his pants. I stepped closer behind him, pressing myself briefly against him, then away. If he had any doubts that this was mutual, they were gone. My racing heart beat loudly in my ears, and my voice was thick in my throat as I spoke softly in Yugi's ear. "Turn around."

Yugi turned. Leaning back on the sink, he put his hands on the small of my back and pulled me assertively … dominantly? ... to him. His face was tilted down, but as our bodies joined from our chests down to the tips of his toes on the stool, he looked up at me through his lashes. His eyes, round and open just minutes ago, were slanted, his gaze intense. I placed my hands on either side of his face and tilted it up to mine to see them better. This was the Yugi from my dream! Even as I drank him in, the eyes opened wide again; this, too, was Yugi. I leaned down and kissed him, gently, on the lips. I felt him melt beneath me: his lips parted to admit my searching tongue, his shoulders and his hips opened. It was an incredible feeling, to have someone become completely receptive to me. I placed one hand on his back and pressed closer, into him.

I kissed him, deeply, for a moment longer, before drawing my head back, out of reach of his lips. When his eyes opened in question, I asked, "Do you want to see if your Grandpa will let you spend the night?" Yugi blinked. "And don't tell me you don't want to." I shifted my weight from one foot, to the other. His eyes fluttered and his breath caught as my body shifted against his. "We both know that's not true."

'_Cuz I wanna learn_

_How you'd save yourself, _

_For someone who, could love you for you. _

_So many times we just give it away _

_To someone who,_

_Couldn't even remember your name_

-

-

So, Kaiba tells me I should wait a good, long while before posting the next chapter. I'm not quite as comfortable with torture, so it will probably be up soonish. But he is very good at getting what he wants…

Dimitri – You, slow! You post something every day! Okay, so far I have too, but I doubt I can keep it up. These first chapters are all done, easy to post. Plus, though you only have two days off this week, here in Maine school and colleges have the whole week off, which means my girlfriend went to visit her mom for the week, which means I have plenty of time to post. Ah, the exciting single life I could be leading, yeah, right. Yay, camping! Thanks for the marshmallow, but don't let the fire too close to the computer! Hope this was quick enough!

Dragon: Hmm, guess you'll just have to wait to see who's in charge of Yugi's body… remember its Kaiba's pov, and he doesn't know there are two…

unknown chick – oh, dear. For starters, you should find out who you are. Perhaps not knowing is what is making you so cranky. To start you off, I believe you are most likely human, not, in fact, a baby chicken. I have chickens; they don't know how to cut and paste. Also, my parents were married at my conception and birth, so I am not a bastard. Or evil, that I recall… And you reviewed chapter 4, not 1, so did you read the whole thing before you figured it out? I even posted a warning… You are welcome to continue reading, and wishing for my death, but I will have to refuse that part, begging your pardon.

some1 – Um, welcome. eh, Kaiba's a big boy, he can take care of himself.

Yana5 Yes, they kissed! Your wish came true! But, now…


	6. Save Yourself Part 6

Well, that wait wasn't so bad… I was actually going to post it Wednesday, but I could not stay connected to the 'net. Hmm, now who do we know, who is a computer genius, and wanted me to wait?

And then yesterday I was too busy reading and reviewing all the stories I am following… but here it is, at last:

**Part I: Save Yourself **

**Part 6 of 6**

_I kissed him, deeply, for a moment longer, before drawing my head back, out of reach of his lips. When his eyes opened, in question, I asked, "Do you want to see if your Grandpa will let you spend the night?" Yugi blinked. "And don't tell me you don't want to." I shifted my weight from one foot, to the other. Yugi's eyes fluttered and his breath caught as my body shifted against his. "We both know that's not true."_

Yugi's voice was steady enough as he answered. "It's not about whether I want to. It's about when and under what circumstances. I want to be loved and cherished, and to trust and be trusted completely. And I want…the person…to believe in my destiny… if not his own." Yugi met my eyes, but his were guarded, waiting.

Part of me wanted to ridicule his beliefs as child's play, and cast him away until he was ready to play in the big league, but that part was distant. I wanted something real, something worth waiting for. I wanted the Dream. I wanted Yugi, whatever it took.

"Okay," I said, nodding. I brushed my fingertips slowly across his forehead, eyelids, lips and cheeks, then down his neck. "But do you have to go now?"

Yugi's eyes were closed. "No," he breathed, and shook his head slightly. I brought my lips to where my fingers rested on his collarbone, and began nibbling on his neck. He moaned softly and I felt the bite of fingernails where his hands clung to my lower back. Those hands then moved under my coat and cupped my bottom possessively. It was my turn to gasp, and as I brought my head up, Yugi found my lips hungrily and we kissed deeply, again and again. I wanted to explore his body with my hands, but there would be time for that. For now I kept one arm wrapped tight around his waist, the other gently held his neck. Yugi's hands stayed on my lower cheeks. I knew we would have to come apart soon, but I did not want to. I _wanted_ to lift Yugi's legs around my waist and carry him upstairs, or just lay him on the kitchen floor, or……

I became aware of a pulsing, primal rhythm. I don't know who started it, but we were both moving to it. The distant voice in my head advised that if I wanted my way with Yugi, now would be the moment to seize it. I pushed it aside, pulling abruptly away from Yugi at the same time. He let go of me, startled. I stepped back in front of him, and brushed the knuckles of my right hand down his cheek and spoke softly, my voice low. "Now it's time to go home." Yugi nodded, his face flushed, though from excitement, or embarrassment, or something else, I did not know. I realized with surprise that I wanted to know; I wanted to be able to read Yugi's emotions. I stepped closer to him, almost without thought, but his puzzle, which must have pushed to the side earlier, was in my way. As I stepped back again the light caught on the puzzle, the reflection almost blinding me.

I shook my head and looked back at Yugi's face. I brushed his cheek with my hand again. "Do you want me to go with you and tuck you in?" My voice was teasing, but I was serious. Just say the word, I thought.

Yugi laughed nervously. "That could be risky…" I took his hand to help him step down from the stool, and kept it as we walked out of the kitchen. The news was on the TV in the rec room. Yugi stopped short. "Where's the game?" I looked at my watch, "Yeah, I think it ended… awhile ago." His eyes opened wider than usual. "Oh! I guess I do need to get home."

We walked to the phone and I called for a car to bring Yugi home. As I waited for an answer, I traced a slow circle on his palm with my thumb. I felt a shiver run up his arm, then he crushed our hands together with strength that took my breath away. Just then the phone was answered and my ear was filled with apologies for the wait. "Oh shut up. Just send a car." I didn't want my mood ruined by having to yell at the help. Also, Yugi would probably not approve. Even now he was looking at me with disapproval. Hmm. I sure did not love that part of Yugi yet.

Hands still twined, we stood at the door waiting for the car. I kept my gaze straight ahead as I asked "What will you tell your friends?" I wanted to accept any answer, but knew that I could not. I could feel Yugi's eyes on me.

"We should keep this to ourselves for now." Yugi's voice was confident and commanding. I turned to face him, relieved, but he looked away and continued, his voice grown small and uncertain. "I wouldn't know what to tell them, anyway. I don't know if you'll even acknowledge me tomorrow, or want to see me again…"

I pulled our clasped hands to my chest and drew Yugi closer. "I will see you again." Ugh, must everything I say come out like a command? I took a breath. "As far as tomorrow…I'm not going to join your group of dweebs, but I'll talk to you." Yugi looked up at me beaming. God, he was easy to please.

"I have… plans…tomorrow night, but maybe the day after…?" Yugi queried.

The commitment implied choked me slightly, but to see Yugi again, it was worth it. "I can be home by 5:30, if you want to come for dinner?" Yugi swung our hands and smiled in assent.

After the limo left I sat on the couch and reviewed the evening. My body was confused; I had not denied it release in a long time, but it felt good in a strange way. This was the first time I left an 'encounter' feeling good, about myself, about the world. I was looking forward to seeing Yugi again, to having more to pursue. Sexually, yes; but also emotionally. The Peace I sought was in sight. When my erection subsided I stood and left myself a note:

Call realtor. I wouldn't be needing the apartment in the city anymore.

_That you'd save yourself,_

_For someone who, loves you for you_

_And loves me for me_

_Give it away to someone who,_

_Someone who,_

_Would cherish your name._

'_Cuz I wanna learn_

_How you'd save yourself_

_For someone who, loves you for you_

_So many times we just give it away_

_To someone who_

_Couldn't even remember your name._

_But you'd save yourself _

_For someone who, loves you for you,_

_And loves me for me_

_Give it away to someone who,_

_Someone who, _

_Would cherish your name._

_Would cherish your name._

Okay, Part I is done, on to part II. Might be a little wait, 'cause I'm still doing a little editing. There is one part that is… uncooperative. But I'll give you the name of the next Part: SEX, LIES … SOCCER? I'll be posting it here, as chapters 7 ?

Streea – glad you liked it. I enjoyed your English-class-speak, thanks!

Dimitri – Va…cation! And yet, you can't stay away, can you? Please don't! (Unless you really need to, blah, blah, enter supportive speech here). So…gooey… good word. Made me gooey too-winks- and I wrote it! More proof of my narcissism. Keep up the long reviews, please, they really do a body good.

tasku-chu - lol, not very patient, are we! Hope this was soon enough! Please don't be mad anymore… -


	7. Sex, Lies and Soccer? Part 1

Okay, this started as two chapters, but I bowed to the demands of reviewers, and combined them. 6 pages! Enjoy the long-er chapter!

Not sure when chapter 8 will be up… thanks for your patience!

.-

.-

**Part 2: Sex, Lies and…Soccer?**

**Chapter 7**

At school the next day Yugi and his friends were hanging out on the steps as usual. As I approached I heard the annoying voice of Joey Wheeler. "Why dinja call me afta the game, Yug? I wanted ta go ova some of the plays. And I wanted ta hear what it was like watchin' it in a personal theater like Kaiba must 'av."

"Sorry Joey," Yugi answered, "I guess I was tired."

"Tired? Too tired ta phone yer best friend!"

I walked up to the group. "Good morning, Yugi."

"Good morning, Kaiba!"

I raised a brow; why not? "It's Seto," I corrected him.

I looked around at the rest of the group considering if I should greet them. They stared at me, mouths gaping. Definitely too far below me to greet. I looked back at Yugi, his face radiant. I resisted the urge to pull him to his feet and kiss him soundly. "See you in class," I said instead.

Two classes later, I headed to Life Skills, and Yugi joined me in the hallway. "Where's your entourage?"

"Already in class. I…just wanted to walk with you."

I nodded, winning me another amazing smile. "I'm…looking forward to tomorrow night," I awkwardly offered in return. We walked into the classroom just as the bell rang. Michelle entered just behind us. I was alarmed for a moment; had she heard us talking? She did not even seem to notice us as separate from the throng of other students milling about the room. I dismissed my paranoia, focusing on the more alarming issue at hand. There were no desks in the room. Students were beginning to form the circle, sitting on… the floor. I wanted to run, and probably would have left, if a small hand had not surreptitiously snuck into mine, squeezed, and withdrew. I looked at Yugi, and he held my eyes as he slowly sank down where he stood. I found myself also crouching, following his lead.

"I'm sure you have all noticed that the room looks a little different. We are going to need the space today, but I'll get to why in a moment. We are coming to the end of our ethics in relationships unit, and will begin workplace ethics next week. I want to commend all of you on your maturity in the discussions this week, especially yesterday. When I submitted my lesson plan there was doubt about whether high school students could have a frank discussion of the different aspects of sexual activity, especially in a co-ed environment. As a reminder, I do expect a journal entry on your 'intimacy mission statement:' how far you want to go, how fast, when and with whom. You can fold the page if you don't want me to read it. And last but not least, thank you to those who shared yesterday, and to everyone for respecting them." Her eyes twinkled in Yugi's direction.

I couldn't believe it; the most useful class of the year is the one I missed! I could have saved the trouble of an awkward conversation if I knew what Yugi had shared yesterday. I groaned inwardly, imagining what Michelle would say to my line of thinking.

"Okay, for today and tomorrow, we are going to take a break from our discussions and do some self-care. I have a guest who is going to teach us some Yoga. Most of what we will do today will be individual, but you will need a partner for some, so let's get that out of the way."

Tea was sitting by Ryou, and they partnered up. Wheeler and Tristan were on the other side of the room, and yelled to Yugi. "Hey Yug, lets see if we can all three be paired up." I swallowed a jab; it was too easy, anyway. Yugi opened his mouth, looking at me. Michelle came over, cutting off whatever he would have said.

"Seto, it is important that the meditation is not interrupted, so if you will need to leave early for a meeting, it would be better if you left now."

She was offering me a perfect excuse to get out of _this_: participating in this foolishness at all, and hearing Yugi's choice for a partner. I looked at Yugi, and knew he chose me. Sigh, foolishness it is. "I can stay for the whole class," I informed Michelle, never taking my eyes off Yugi.

"Yug!" Wheeler was still waiting.

"Hmm? Oh, you and Tristan can be partners, I have one."

The next day I left work early, this time arriving home just after Mokuba. I hadn't known how to say that Yugi was coming over for the second night in one week, when we had never hung out before. Mokuba really liked Yugi, so I thought I might sell it as a surprise for him. Getting home early meant I had nothing to do while waiting. Mokuba worked on his homework, but I had finished mine. My journal entry for Michelle had been particularly easy. I had written "However far, however soon Yugi will let me," then folded the page. Not wanting to disturb Mokuba, I took a walk outside until 5:30 and daydreamed about meditation. We had learned holding positions, and how with our breath and our mantras we could overcome fatigue, and by locking eyes with our partners, we could give and get strength from them. I still would say it was mumbo-jumbo if asked, but the experience, with Yugi, was great.

When the doorbell rang I asked Mokuba to get it. He came back into the rec room dragging Yugi by the arm. "Yugi's come to hang out with us!" After a dinner conversation dominated by my little brother, I gave Mokuba the choice of playing a game or watching a movie. He chose a movie, an age-appropriate, feature length anime. Luckily it was engaging, and I had not seen it; it kept my attention so I wasn't just wishing to be alone with Yugi. We had returned to the same places in which we sat two nights ago, Mokuba and Yugi on one couch, me alone on the other. The movie ended fifteen minutes before Mokuba's bedtime, and I mentally prepared for him to beg to stay up even later, especially since it was Friday night. I was caught off guard when he got up and said he was going to bed. He said goodnight to Yugi, and I walked up with him. "Are you feeling okay Mokuba?" I asked once he was in bed.

"Yes, why?"

"You are in bed early."

"Only a few minutes. Besides, I wanted to give you guys some time alone."

"What!" I came close to shouting; instead it came out low, and harsh.

Mokuba ignored my tone, as he usually does. "Well, you don't usually tag along when I hang out with my friends. I know Yugi didn't come over to see me. I'm just glad you let me hang out at all."

"Mokuba… I love you."

"I know Big Brother. Good night."

I walked very slowly down the stairs. Now that I was going to be alone with Yugi, I was nervous. I wanted to grab him and kiss him, but I could not quite see myself walking over to his couch and doing that. I worried that maybe he regretted the other night. That was absurd; he would not be here if he did. I worried that I was only cut out for one-night stands. Maybe I wouldn't still want this today. That was ridiculous also; every cell in my body wanted it. But what about my head? Could it take intimacy with anyone other than my brother? What if I ran, and hurt Yugi? I shook my doubts away. But I still didn't know how I would walk over to the couch where he was sitting.

I needn't have worried. Yugi wasn't on that couch. He was sprawled on my couch. With a look, and the crook of a finger he beckoned to me. I walked over, picked him up and half-turned, sitting with Yugi in my lap. He had put his arms around my neck when I picked him up. As we sat he used them to draw me down into a kiss. Yugi had removed his jacket and wore a sleeveless black tee-shirt. I held Yugi's back with my right arm, but my left hand was free and I caressed Yugi's right arm, starting at his wrist and one of his ever present leather wristlets, and slowly moving up, forearm, elbow, upper arm, shoulder. His skin was very warm, his muscles taut and hard. I ran my hand over the front of his shirt, down his chest and stomach, to his hip, and back up. When I reached his wrist again, I pulled out of our kiss and put my lips to his wrist and began slowly kissing up the inside of his lower arm. I watched his face. He leaned back against my right arm, his eyes closed and his lips parted. As I neared the inside of his elbow, he gasped.

I had been trying to keep myself…calm up until then. But that one gasp broke the dam and blood rushed like floodwater to my groin. As the space on my lap grew tighter, Yugi opened his eyes and looked at me. I could not read his expression; his eyes changed, wide and violet one moment, narrow and almost red the next. He seemed to be waiting for me. I still held Yugi's waist. Shifting both of us slightly, I sat Yugi next to me, back to the arm of the couch, with his legs bent over my lap. I kept my arms around him and wondered what to do next. I should probably whisper sweet nothings or some such nonsense that they show in movies. As much as I liked Yugi, I would gag on a sweet nothing. And what I really wanted was to rip his clothes off and… Yugi saved me the need to come up with anything. He leaned against me, head on my shoulder, and sighed. I wasn't sure what the sigh meant, but I shook off the temptation to obsess over it and asked, "Are you okay?"

He nodded into my shoulder. "You know, I've known you for awhile, and I always believed you were more than the front you put out to the world, I'm just so glad that I'm right."

"How do you know you're right?"

"Because twice now, you've stopped, knowing that it is important to me."

I considered his answer. Certainly most people would not believe me to have any restraint when it came to getting what I wanted, even if it meant hurting others. I realized that there was something sweet I could say, but it wasn't nothing. "You know, it is because of you that I am who I am. You have helped me grow, ever since our first duel."

Yugi blushed slightly, but nodded. "Yes, the Pharaoh's mind crush."

I inwardly grimaced. I wasn't ready for that talk. "No. I mean that you challenge me. I have never met anyone as good as me at anything. You forced me to expand my thinking."

"'As good as?' Don't you mean 'better than?'"

I knew he was teasing but it still raised my hackles. Yugi ducked his head. "Sorry."

I looked away, considering an earlier part of the conversation. "So, Yugi, what if I hadn't stopped?" I pulled him a little closer, teasing him back in my own way.

"I don't know, I not entirely sure I would have stopped you."

I raised an eyebrow. Yugi cocked his head to the side and continued.

"It's just that…you and I, we're always in control. And I just wanted to let go of that, to trust you completely. It felt…amazing…to just give up control to someone else, if only for a few minutes. And if you hadn't stopped, well, it would have been a lesson learned the hard way." Yugi smirked, a reddish tint in his eyes. "…but probably pretty fun." The red in his eyes was joined by a flush on his cheeks at this admission. "Besides," he continued despite the blush, "we don't have to worry about what would have happened, do we?"

I licked my lips; this was my opening. "No worries, no…but when you say 'fun,' could you, um, expand a little on that?"

Yugi managed a darker shade of red, his eyes opening wide, their color a rare, clear violet. "There is a big part of me…" I widened my eyes and looked down at Yugi's crotch. He lifted my chin with a finger, smirking. "Not that part, or not only that part…that still wants to rip both our clothes off and …well, I'm not sure, exactly, what would come next…"

I couldn't resist, "I'm pretty sure that it would be you, Yugi."

Yugi couldn't turn any darker red, but he stopped breathing for a moment, his mouth hanging open. Torture is fun. Yugi inhaled and smiled weakly. "Heh, heh."

"And the rest of you?" I prompted, refocusing us. "What does it want?"

Yugi shrugged a little. "Same thing as before, I guess: wait for love, and commitment."

I considered this. Yugi's little speech in class was the deal closer for me wanting to be with him. It was so opposite of the empty encounters I had been having. But this didn't feel empty and I didn't feel any real need to wait. "Hey, I missed the rest of the discussion the other day. Did you happen to say where your line was? Or did they just talk about heterosexual relationships?"

"Actually, Michelle pointed out that there is nothing that gay couples do that het couples can't do. So we talked about it in a general sense."

"And your input?"

Yugi's mouth twisted, sort of a half smile, half grimace. "I didn't have any. I actually realized that I know almost nothing about sex." Yugi pushed up off my lap and walked a few steps from the couch, his back to me. He looked to his right, the odd quirk I had noticed before. After a moment, he nodded, and continued. "I've thought about it since though. I…um…there are some things I am not ready for, but otherwise…I thought we could just…take it slow…" Yugi turned and looked at me, his face a question mark.

I stood and walked to him and put my arms around him once more. "Okay. You set the pace, and I'll try to keep up with you."

**Review responses:**

Streea – lol, I beam like that often when reading fanfics! In case you had any doubt, the merging of the chapters was for you! Hope you enjoyed, can't make any future promises!

Yana5 – thanks for the encouragement!

Dimitri! – looks like you got your vacation after all - frozen! Frozen! Wonder if it was the SJ lemon… hope not, twas well written. I'm arranging my weekend to have time to read your updates. - Thanks for the continued praise and support! I hope you like how Kaiba handled the 'morning after.'

Aku – thanks for R&R! And the cookies! I was confused by your question, had to go back and look, and OH, forgot about that. Don't worry, just my randomness, I'd like to think of myself as a historian rather than a fiction writer. Honestly, the story had taken many turns that I swear I did not think of myself. Some people call it muses, I see an existing story that I am just discovering. Good luck discovering Melt Into Me, can't wait to read more.

Thanks again, all!

I noticed some people have put me on their email alerts! Yay! Feel free to leave me a little note with your thoughts!


	8. Sex, Lies and Soccer? Part 2

Okay, back to short again, sorry! But I can't give you TOO much at once. Not healthy… or something. So, I'm out of town next weekend, and cleaning like a mad woman so that my friend won't know I'm a slob when she house-sits… and the next chapter is in need of a bit of an overhaul… so, sorry about the mini-cliffie, but… Hey, at least I updated, right!

**Part 2: Sex, Lies and…Soccer?**

**Chapter 8**

"A Pharaoh. From 5,000 years ago."

I think that I had said that at least three times already. As if repeating it would make it easier to believe. Or to pretend that I did. I had always seen this nonsense as a grand melodrama, but it occurred to me, now, to wonder if Yugi was psychologically hale. Could a delusional person make others believe their delusions so easily? All of the dweeb gang seemed to take this story as truth. Could they all be unbalanced?

I knew that I had seen some pretty weird stuff over the past couple of years, and that those events should make it easier for me to believe. My own visions and nightmares should help, also. These experiences, in fact, made me even more determined to close my mind to what Yugi was trying to tell me. But we were not going any further until I budged on this matter. Not that I am a sex fiend… well, maybe. But it was also about getting closer emotionally. Never something I cared to try before, I found myself…thirsting for emotional intimacy, and Yugi was surprisingly closed to me, except on this one topic. There was no going around. Or so it seemed. I was, after all, a business genius. I would find a way through this without losing myself in the process.

Yugi was unavailable on Thursdays, so I dedicated the next Thursday evening to considering everything that Yugi had told me, and making a sort of sense of it for myself. Digesting the information, I had told Yugi. Friday when I saw him, I needed him to believe that I believed. I did not want to start out my new, honest, real relationship with a lie, but what other choice did I have? I could not entertain the possibility that the Pharaoh was real, and I would not give up Yugi, now that I had him.

Most of the 'mumbo-jumbo' was easy enough to digest, as I had heard it before and come up with the most reasonable explanation with what facts I had. When Mokuba and I supposedly had our souls 'taken' by Pegasus, clearly we were drugged. Why anyone insisted that our souls were held in Duel Monsters cards when drugs worked to subdue prisoners well enough, was beyond my comprehension. I knew the stories that the others told, and Yugi had retold them to me over the past week. I could pretend: use those stories in place of the truth if either tournament came up in conversation. In the case of Yugi, and his 'split personality,' I had to be convincing that I believed that Yugi was two separate people. I could tell 'them' apart, now: the change of eye shape, and color, the more severe expression, and deeper voice. Even his hair seemed a little different. I'm not sure how he does the last, but the rest was reasonable variance for a very expressive person. If Yugi wanted to refer to this part of his personality as a separate person, well… it did not seem to be a harmful delusion. I could play along.

Yugi had actually made it rather easy for me. Proof, in my opinion, that it was a delusion, and able to change when the situation warranted it. "You don't have to address us separately, most of the time," he had told me. "We have been living merged most of the time lately. We used to duel that way, both of us, as one person. That was before I completely realized that the Pharaoh existed. Once I recognized him as separate from me, we co-existed, sharing our body, but not at the same time, and communicating through our mind link. But, since it seems that we will continue to share this body for the rest of our lives, we decided to share equally all the time, or most of the time, anyway. So you can just call me, us, Yugi, and you'll be addressing both of us. Or, rather, the one of us. Okay?"

Okay. So all I really needed was a convincing expression to wear when I told Yugi that I believed. It helped to visualize his face when I told him. If I could get him as happy as he was in my imagination, it would be worth it.

**Review responses:**

Yana5 – Thanks for the 'whoo.' Glad you like!

Dimitri – Hope you still think Kaiba is sweet… heh. I had a tangent to my theory on your story deletage… but I can't seem to find it. It's a bit cluttered up in here just now… But I hope you will be reposting?

Kis – Wow, three reviews, I'm honored! I also like puppyshipping. Um… not sure if this chapter answered any of your musings. Since 'we' only have Seto's pov, its hard to say exactly what's going on in Yugi and Yami's head. I'll update as fast as life allows. Hope it satifies!

Ailisa - …guess your question is answered now. Sort of. He knows, but does he KNOW?

Streea – So, back to short chappie, sorry :) As far as Michelle winking… guess we won't know unless Seto asks her, but maybe… maybe she just thinks he is too cute!

kisara-san – Jump right in, go ahead, it's warm! I have made a note to read your story soon… having a bit of a hell week… but I will make it a priority when I get back next week.

Blue Eyes – I made time to update due, in large part, to your demands. They made me laugh; thanks for the motivation! And who needs sleep, anyhow. I'm so glad my little story is meeting with your approval. Means a lot, thanks!

Aku – well, we can't all be a little off our rocker, can we? Thanks for the encouragement. So glad you posted a new story, too!

So, I felt your potential glares, and thought: I could borrow my step-father's laptop, and sneak out of the wedding reception to edit the chapter, then post it when I got back… Then I remembered that real life is important, too, and that you are all such nice, understanding people… right? Right? RIGHT? hey, what's that growling noise…?


	9. Sex, Lies and Soccer? Part 3

So, I'm back from the wedding and I've brought Italian wedding cookies for everyone! Eat up! Enjoy! They were homemade by my girlfriend's mother, sisters and brother… very yummy. Okay, so, here is ch. 9, hope you like!

**Part 2: Sex, Lies and…Soccer?**

**Chapter 9**

A few weeks later Yugi and I planned a Saturday alone. Mokuba was spending the day with a friend from school and I'd given the house staff the day off. We were on the rec room couch. Yugi's head was on my lap, as had become our 'usual' position in the few short weeks of our relationship.

"So…" Yugi began. "We have the whole day to ourselves…" We had already discussed that we would further…explore one another today. This was my reward for 'believing.' I did not allow myself to feel guilty. I was very excited, in fact, but was waiting for Yugi to bring it up. I wanted him to be sure; but it was also fun to watch him squirm.

"I was thinking," he continued, "we should talk it out first. I know it's not romantic or spontaneous…"

"We can light candles while we talk, if you want romance. Or we could talk dirty..." My eyes narrowed; my smirk deepened. Yugi's already pink cheeks turned three shades brighter. God, he was cute when he blushed. "This sounds like Life Skills class. 'If you can't say it, you aren't ready to do it" I stated, mimicking our third period teacher.

Yugi responded defensively. "Well, I think Michelle's right about that. We should be mature enough to talk about it."

I was delighted to have hit a little nerve. "Oh, does someone have a little crush on teacher? Maybe you should have this talk with her instead," I teased.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Seto, quit it." He paused for a moment. "Besides, I think she's gay."

I blinked and looked down at him. "Yugi, you weren't supposed to actually think about leaving me for her."

Yugi sat up quickly, sputtering. "I didn't… I wasn't…" More blushing: yummy.

I pulled him back down in my lap. "I know, I'm just teasing. Besides, she is pretty cool, for a teacher. Oh, excuse me, a 'facilitator.'"

"Hmm," Yugi agreed, but he was no longer listening to me. He sat up again and tucked his feet under him, facing me. He was holding his bottom lip between his teeth. "About today, I was thinking, maybe, you could teach me something." His voice was suddenly very serious, and he looked into my eyes, waiting. His eyes were narrowed, an intense purple-red, betraying no emotion.

"What!" My mind was blank except for thoughts of escape. I knew this conversation would come but I was totally unprepared.

"It's okay," Yugi continued. "I know you are more experienced than me. I thought we might as well use it…" His nonchalance and pragmatism were clear signs to me that we had reached dangerous ground. But I was a Kaiba, and we don't tip-toe though mine fields.

I licked my lips and took his hands in mine. "I want to you know, first, that I was always safe, and I've been tested." Yugi's eyes widened slightly. I don't think he had actually thought about that. "Also, there has been no one else since we fist kissed. There will be no one else. Okay?"

Yugi let out a breath; he seemed relieved. It appeared I was right about that concern. "Okay," he stated, nodding, then waited for me to continue.

I stifled a sigh before resuming. "The other men… it was self-destructive, what I was doing. I pretended I knew what I was doing, and liked it. I became…" I looked for the right words in the air next to Yugi's head. It seemed to work for him… I faced him again. "I'm Seto Kaiba, always in charge. So, yeah, I have experience, but I don't want to base anything involving us on those experiences. I don't want to pretend with you that I am in charge and know what I am doing. This is all new to me. I want to explore it with you, not guide you through it. Is that alright with you?"

I had said something right; Yugi was smiling. He rocked backwards, then pulled himself upright again with my hands, like an excited little kid. Then he stilled suddenly. He seemed to have thought of something. "Um, how many… men?"

Oh, he had caught that. It was my turn to blush. "Um…I, ah… I don't really… know…" I looked away and waited for the worst. I saw Yugi nod out of the corner of my eye.

"So, why, um… why?" he asked.

I took a breath and looked back at him. "I guess to fill a void, but I only made it deeper. I'm working on healing it now, and you've helped with that. A lot." I squeezed his hands, still in mine. We were quiet for a few minutes. The relief of having confessed all that was almost intoxicating. I basked in it for a while. Yugi was still quiet, his face devoid of emotion. Maybe we weren't done. "Do you have any other questions about that?"

"Not right now," Yugi responded without his face taking on expression.

"We could catch a matinee if you want?" I offered, figuring our other plans were out.

"No…" Yugi said, still staring off. Great, he was going to leave. Why would he want to stay with me now? I was staring at the floor when I felt Yugi's eyes on me. He squeezed my hands and I looked up to see a wicked grin on the usually sweet mug. "We already have plans."

XXXXXXX

Later, we lay together in my bed. I held a dozing Yugi, whose head lay on my bare chest, his spiky hair a mess. He'd be upset about that later, but I liked it. I was my fault it was messed up, but if he asked, I would deny any knowledge of how it happened.

I had been so right to refuse to lead. Yugi was more… imaginative than I could have guessed. And patient… I doubt I would have considered our activities as 'sex' before today. Missing was the furtive quest for release, pursuing that goal with little thought about the journey. In its place was a slow, deliberate, thorough exploration of each other's bodies, so much alike and so very different. No part untouched, unkissed, unloved. The journey came to the usual end, more than once, unintended yet intentional. I learned that when Yugi blushed, he blushed… all over.

I was pleased to note that Yugi's eyes had remained a clear, pale purple nearly the whole day. I had noticed lately, the more time we spent together, the less Yugi seemed to need his imaginary guardian. I supposed that meant he felt safe around me, but I couldn't understand why he needed the tough, dark 'spirit' to be his strength, when he was plenty strong on his own. It had been Yugi's wide clear eyes that I had sneered into, all those times he had tried to befriend me. Not many could say that they'd stood up to me once. I could think of no one else who had done it dozens of times, without ever trembling or giving in.

The powerful voice and intense glare of the 'Pharaoh' was intoxicating, exciting. I could remember the way my blood would boil when faced with that powerful will during a duel. At those times he was like molten lava to my cold steel: burning, dizzying, all consuming. Most of the time Yugi was more like warm, living wood. Strong, but supple. Growing, blooming, bearing fruit. It was a calm strength I could hold onto; one that I could support, rather than challenge. I wondered if Yugi noticed the missing (pretense of) presence, but I dared not bring it up.

I thought of this as I looked at his peaceful face. I knew if I spoke he would answer, but I wasn't ready to break the spell yet. This was the first time I had held someone… after, or been held. In my past experience, any attempted touch after had been painful. And nauseating. But this, this was the best part of the day so far.

"Mmph." I felt Yugi's jaw working against my chest. "I could stay here forever…" He looked up at me through long lashes, his eyes pale violet even now.

"Are you okay?" My chest constricted: suddenly, baselessly afraid that he would regret this.

"Mmm. Better."

**Review responses:**

Yana5 – :D

Streea – This one is longer than the last… hopefully I gave your brain more work this time!

Dimitri – Thanks so much for implying that Kaiba is kinda in-character! And attractive. Yes, he is quite an idiot in a genius kind of way… I can see how that would be appealing. Maybe more so with Wally… hmm, super-powers or super-rich… Super-friendly or super-arrogant… Red hair or brown… What about both? Hmm, there's an interesting challenge…


	10. Sex, Lies and Soccer? Part 4

Happy St. Patrick's Day! Chaste kisses and playful pinches to all deserving. I'm Irish and wearing green, so you know which to leave for me. :D

So here is a nice, long (for me) chapter. Please savor (assuming you like) as I'm uncertain when the next will come out. It won't be months or anything, but probably a week, anyway.

Anyone who gets impatient can read my one-shot I posted (shameless self-promotion), or pester and nag me. (Might work… eh.)

Happy reading!

**Part II: Sex, Lies and…Soccer?**

**Chapter 10**

I don't want to give the impression that our relationship became all about sex. There were other things holding us together, other things we did as a couple. But for a while after that weekend it did push to the front of our priorities. I suppose that is natural in any relationship. And though it was a priority, it was not even a particularly frequent occurrence. Most of the time when we were together, Mokuba was in the room, in the house, or due home soon. We had to maintain the appearance of rivals-turned-friends, and settle for an occasional heated look, furtive grope or stolen kiss whenever Mokuba turned his back or stepped out of the room.

The time that we had truly to ourselves was never long enough to head up to my room. We did not take our clothes off in the rec room. We were easily agree on this, and kept each other on track. So, our activity mostly consisted of making out with an occasional fully clothed orgasm. I realized even more that experience isn't everything. Yugi seemed to have an innate ability to know exactly what to do, and how far he could push me without it becoming… more.

"You amaze me," I told him one Friday evening. "It's almost as if you can read my mind."

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" He turned wide purple eyes to mine. "I _can_ read your mind."

I searched Yugi's face. He stared back, unblinking, his facial muscles still. He looked serious. Could he possibly… did he know I lied to him…? It occurred to me that guilt and fear of detection could make someone believe, however briefly, the ridiculously impossible. I regained my smirk. Yugi's still face finally broke and he laughed, nearly falling off the couch, tumbling, instead, back into my arms.

Later that night we were back in our 'usual' position on the couch, Yugi's head in my lap. Music played softly in the background. We spoke, some, of nothing in particular, but mostly we were just enjoying each other's company. I was tracing my fingers lightly over Yugi's skin. Up and down his arms and around his face and neck. Yugi shivered occasionally at the stimulation. He loved this, and I loved any opportunity to touch him. We had been quiet for several minutes and I was beginning to think that Yugi had dozed off when he spoke.

"Where is Mokuba? Shouldn't soccer practice be over now?"

"The coach is having a dinner at his house to prepare them for their game tomorrow."

Yugi's eyes shot open. "A game! Let's go!"

We discussed whether to bring oranges or not and where to bring Mokuba to eat after. I had stopped petting Yugi and was holding his hand up to my chest when my brother walked into the room. He stopped short upon seeing us. We had not heard the door, so he must have come in the servants' entrance with the driver. I stayed very still, and willed Yugi to do so as well. It seemed very important not to startle my brother until he had processed what he was seeing.

Yugi either did not get my mental message or ignored it. Dropping my hand, he flipped over on his side to face Mokuba. His arm was across my lap, with his head propped in his hand.

"Mokuba," he said brightly, "we were just talking about going to you game tomorrow."

Mokuba blinked, then his face lit up. "You're really coming? Both of you?" He bounded into the room.

Yugi laughed and sat up. "Of course we are. And we have a surprise for you after!"

Mokuba's eyes were shining. "Thanks guys!" He looked from Yugi to me. "Um… coach said we should go to bed early so we're in top shape, so I'm gonna go up now."

I felt a little left behind, but came out of my stupor in time to respond to Mokuba. "Very well. I'll be up to say goodnight in a couple of minutes."

"Okay. Goodnight Yugi! I'll see you tomorrow!"

After my brother went upstairs I looked at Yugi. He smiled and shrugged. "I guess I should go talk to him…" I stated. What would I say?

Yugi leaned in and kissed me. "It will be fine."

Once upstairs I stood a few feet from Mokuba's door, breathing. My little brother was the most important person to me in the world. If my relationship with Yugi were to get in the way of my relationship with Mokuba, I don't know what I would do.

"Seto? You can come in." My brother's voice drifted into the hallway.

I stepped up to the open door. "I was… ahem." I remembered that I do not make excuses. I walked in with my back straight and my head high, but when I reached the bed I sighed and crumpled, sitting at the bed's foot. Mokuba came to stand next to me, and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Big brother, its okay, I… I already knew. I'm happy for you."

"You… knew?"

"Seto, I'm young; I'm not blind or stupid. Or deaf." My eyes widened at that last part, but overall I was relieved. "Now go back to Yugi and let me sleep! I have a game tomorrow."

I gladly obeyed, tucking the covers around him before I left.

Yugi was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. I pulled him into my arms. "It's okay." I held him for a few minutes, giving thanks for not having to choose. "He said he already knew, Yugi. You don't think anyone else does, do you?"

Yugi didn't respond. "Yugi?"

"No one is around us as much as Mokuba, why would anyone else know?" He stated, voice flat.

"That's true." I sighed with relief.

Yugi stepped away from me. "Um, would it be so bad? If others knew?"

Uh oh. "Yugi, I thought we agreed on this? There is no need for anyone to know. It's our business. And, yes, it could be bad. I do run a business you know. There would be consequences."

I knew the hurt expression on Yugi's face before I could see it. He walked over to the couches and started clearing dishes off the coffee table.

"Yugi."

He did not answer, just continued straightening the table. I sat beside him on the couch. His hands stopped their nervous activity but he did not look at me, even as I spoke. "Are there people who you want to tell?" I was aiming at gentle, but it came out somewhat gruff.

"Its not like I want to tell the media!" he started. "Or tell anyone right away. But at some point I want to be able to stop lying to my friends. To my grandpa." Yugi looked up at me. "And I want to share how happy I am with you."

I took Yugi's hand. "Let's see how things go with Mokuba and I'll think about the rest, okay?"

He smiled thinly. "Okay."

I helped him pick up the dishes and bring them to the kitchen, glad to have the discussion over with for now.

Once in the kitchen, Yugi turned at the sink. My mind had moved on; seeing him at the sink always reminded me of our first kiss(es). Yugi was looking pensively up at me, as though weighing a thought before speaking it. His seriousness distracted my own lustful thoughts. I stood up straighter and lifted a brow in question.

"I was wondering…" He started. "I decided to do my term project for history on Egypt. I've already done so much research, it makes sense. There are some reference books at the city library…" Yugi bit his lip, he looked worried.

Was he embarrassed to ask for a ride? "Did you want to go to the city this weekend? We could all go, if you want."

Yugi shook his head, his blond bangs brushing his cheeks. "No, I… I was thinking it might take me a couple of days to go through the books, and take notes …"

I cut him off, "We could get a hotel room! What a great idea. I'm sure I could arrange something for Mokuba. You could spend the days in the library, but the night…" I smirked and reached for Yugi. He stepped back, evading my touch.

"Uh, no… never mind. The library has a service where they can send you copies of some of the pages. That will be good enough. I don't want you to spend money on a hotel."

I looked at him, mystified. "It's up to you, Yugi. You know money's not an issue. A night at a hotel's not going to break the bank. Hell, I used to keep an apartment in the city. That was much more expensive than one night in a hotel. If I still had it, you'd be welcome to use it to do your research, with or without my _help, _at nightIf you decide you want the hotel, the offer still stands, and you could go by yourself, if you don't want me distracting you."

Yugi's face went through a range of expressions, most of which I could not name. I took a stab at _relieved_, and …_wounded_? I did not have time to puzzle over this, though, as he dismissed the conversation with a smile and a wave of his hand.

"Thanks, Seto. I'll let you know. Now, let's not talk about school work when we have a perfectly good sink to defile." He had mounted the stool and pulled me to him, and all thoughts of the library, hotel, and Yugi's strange expressions left me as my lower brain took control.

We went to Mokuba's soccer game the next morning, and every Saturday for the next few weeks. Each week we did something fun after the game. We went to a restaurant with an arcade one week, apple picking another. Yugi and Mokuba came up with most of the ideas, and I pretended to go along for their sakes, but I secretly looked forward to our outings. I had never done any of those things, and I loved experiencing them with my two favorite people. I put in suggestions of my own: sea kayaking, and horseback riding. Mokuba particularly loved the horses, and I considered having a stable put in for him.

In between Saturdays Yugi continued to come over a couple of times a week. We played board games and card games or watched an occasional movie or TV show with Mokuba in the early evenings. Yugi now sat next to me, as we no longer needed to hide our relationship from my brother. Mokuba, more often than not, was glued to Yugi's other side. I thought with amusement, more than a few times, that my brother had good taste. I was unable to name the emotion I felt the night Mokuba asked Yugi to come upstairs to tuck him in with me. It wasn't entirely good, but it wasn't all bad either. I made a decision to approve of their growing closeness. I trusted them both, and Mokuba certainly deserved more love than just that which came from my crippled heart.

During our 'alone time' in the evenings, Yugi and I continued some kissing and petting, but our 'honeymoon' period was drawing to a close, and we were both more aware of sound carrying upstairs. We found ourselves talking more. We talked about everything: current events, ancient history, our dreams and plans for the future. Yugi told me about growing up with his Grandpa, and about his parents. I even shared some about my past, both before and after I became a Kaiba. I realized that Yugi knew things about me that not even my brother knew. Things I had never even trusted to a journal.

The most surprising sharing, however, came from the 'Pharaoh.' Yugi rarely spoke of him, and, it seemed, even more rarely used his 'presence.' In those quiet evenings, though, that began to shift. The deep voice and exotic eyes of Yugi's other personality did not utter challenges or threats, or speeches of destiny and doom. He spoke, quietly, of his own forgotten past. He had learned what he could through research, and shared what he knew about the time period in which he was supposed to have been Pharaoh. He had yet to regain any of his own memories of the time. My cold, logical mind noted the lack of memories and the fact that Yugi was using the Egypt research for his term project and used these facts to reinforce my disbelief. At the same time, I took an odd pride in Yugi. If he was going to be crazy, at least he was ambitious. He chose a powerful, magical king as his alter ego. _My crazy boyfriend is better than yours, _I thought dryly.

Yet, as I spent more time around that commanding presence, so competitive, so controlling, so much… like me, my traitorous mind began to wonder what harm there would be in believing. Would my world really end? Wasn't that just a little melodramatic? But the doubts stayed at the edges; I did not give into them. Yet.

The day that I did believe was the worst day of my life.

**A/N - **

Next up, Part III: Believe

**Review responses:**

Yana5 – Thanks! Getting a little angst-y, but hopefully still cute.

Dimitri – Here's more. You ask, I give. Especially since you said "please."

Evil? Moi? Heh, heh. Found me out, didja? So, will those wheels turn out anything post-able? Not that you don't have plenty of fics currently spinning in your brain…

Streea – Hope you are feeling better! Here's another 'long' one, as a get well soon. I sheepishly admit I do not have a messenger, and look upon certain technologies with fear and distrust… but I do have email, and would love to hear from you! Ah, Duo-fan, cool.


	11. Believe Part 1

Hi all, hope everyone had a Happy Easter.

So, here is the next part. Warning: Angst Ahoy! I'm such a fluff girl at heart… but I write what they tell me to.

Random Movie recommendation: The Yes Men. Probably the funniest movie I have ever seen. Some liberal political activists made the movie chronicling some of their stunts. Some include switching the voice boxes of GI Joe and Barbie dolls just before Christmas, and making the (male) extras in a popular video game have sex under certain circumstances. I am _so_ not doing it justice, you _must_ watch.

**Part III: Believe**

**Chapter 11**

The next Saturday started like the others. We woke up early for Mokuba's game. I drove since Mokuba would rather be chauffeured by me if I was available, and we picked up Yugi on the way. Mokuba's team won, as usual.

After the game we went to a fair. Rides and games and food vendors and craft booths had been crammed into the parking lots and closed streets of the waterfront to celebrate the founding of Domino. We could wish that the town had been founded in a warmer month, but millions of tiny light bulbs lit up the gray day and with the crowds of people all around, I found the cool air pleasant. The game barkers called, and the rides whirled by in a blur of color and the intoxicating smell of fried food filled every breath. We looked around the whole fair before choosing what to do first.

Hours later, arms laden with prizes and crafts, stomach stuffed with sausage and fried dough and blooming onion, and a little sick from the tilt-a-whirl, I sat on a bench, ill, but content. Mokuba had met up with a soccer friend whose mom was going to drop him off later. Yugi had gotten up to get us some drinks while we waited for the fireworks. I watched him walk towards me, a drink in each hand, neon bracelets and necklaces joining his leather accessories, and my heart swelled.

Just then, a large man stepped backwards into Yugi, a soda spilling on him. He spun on Yugi, a large fist in the air. I was already on my feet, stuffed animals and homemade woodcrafts scattering, trying to get through the crowds in time. I would have been too late… but I wasn't needed. As the fist came down Yugi shifted, and as his eyes looked up they were cold, hard, and dark. They were not my Yugi's gentle eyes. They belonged to someone else.

The Pharaoh gave a small wave of his hand, or maybe he did not move at all. Either way, the large man was launched several feet away. I passed him lying on his back, a blank expression in his open eyes. He seemed uninjured, but his mind… I didn't know. When I reached Yugi he was looking down at his puzzle. He looked up, and I was relieved to see the eyes of my own Yugi. I embraced him swiftly, something I never did in public. We did not stay for the fireworks.

XXXXXXXXX

"What if I duel each of you, separately? You wouldn't be able to help each other at all. I bet I would win then. It's almost as if you are cheating otherwise, isn't it." I don't know why I was so belligerent. I was itching for fight, but maybe a duel would work. We had just returned from the carnival. Mokuba was still out, and I was desperately trying to come to terms with my new belief in magic. Without letting on that this was a new belief, of course.

Yugi looked at me quizzically, and licked his lips before speaking. "I… don't really think that we should duel one another. It doesn't feel right. And besides, the Pharaoh and I are not really separate, we're two halves–"

"You just know you would lose, don't you Yugi. And why can't we duel, it's a game! And we are two of the best duelists in the world. Who else are we going to duel against?"

Yugi looked as though he would have answered but I cut him off.

"And you've been trying, practically since we met, to get me to believe that there are two of you in one body. Now I acknowledge it and you still aren't happy. There is just no pleasing you is there." What was I saying? I wanted to take it back, but the anger just kept building. Yugi was looking down, as if trying to decide what to say. Probably consulting _the Pharaoh._ Grr.

"What, waiting for the Pharaoh to come fight this battle for you. Can't you do anything on your own! Dammit Yugi!"

_WTF! _I knew I needed to get away from him before I said anything else. His very presence was annoying and angering me, but somewhere inside I knew I would regret this. I took a breath, to be as calm as I could. "I'm not in a very good mood, Yugi, you should go." My calm was thunderous, grown executives would have trembled before me, but Yugi just shook his head and swatted to his right as if chasing away a bug. "I won't leave. I want to be there for you no matter what mood you are in." His bravery and loyalty should have melted me, instead it incited me further.

"Fine, if you won't leave, I will! My mood won't improve as long as you're here, because you are causing it. God! You are so annoying. Your hair, your clothes, your voice… your 'spirit of darkness:' everything about you is driving me crazy!" I had moved across the room while yelling, to get my coat. I turned back in time to see Yugi's devastated expression before it changed. His eyes narrowed, his mouth set in a grim line, and his back stiffened, making him appear taller. His voice, deep and steady, resounded with as much thunder as had mine just moments before. "I see I've outstayed my welcome. Goodbye." The Pharaoh did not hurry, but was across the room and out the door in the space of a breath.

I sank to the couch, exhausted. My anger evaporated the moment he left. _Yugi was gone._ Oh God! What had I done? And _why?_

XXXXXX

I skipped school the first three days of the week. I told myself that I did it for Yugi, so he wouldn't have to see me, but I was avoiding him, and avoiding dealing with what I had seen and done. I went straight to the office instead, to catch up on all the work I had been missing to spend time with Yugi. As it turned out, I really wasn't behind. My assistant had a stack of reports for me to read over and sign, but everyone had really stepped up in my absence. It turns out they really could do the jobs I hired them to do without me having to be involved in every step. So by Wednesday I was able to get home at the same time as Mokuba.

"Big Brother," he began seriously as we ate the snack the cook had left for him, "what happened between you and Yugi?"

I put my cookie down. "What do you mean?" Lame, yes, but it bought me time.

"He hasn't been over, and neither of you have been to school in days."

"Yugi isn't going to school?" I had been trying to shove the feelings of guilt as far from me as possible, but they came rushing back in a flood.

"Serenity said he hasn't left his room, and won't let anyone in. He has been hardly touching the food that his Grandpa brings him. No one knows what's wrong, but Tea is saying it is your fault."

"Tea?" What did she know about anything? She would be happy soon enough. Yugi would get over me and she could try to win him over to her.

"Seto?" Mokuba broke through my thoughts. I turned to him. His eyes had filled with tears, but he blinked them away. "I know this isn't about me, but I thought you liked Yugi?" He continued to look at me with those big grey eyes. God, I've put this kid through some sh.

"I do Mokuba. I do, but… it's complicated. I messed up. Big."

Mokuba got up to go start his homework. As he got to the door, he turned. "So fix it. Or are you giving up?" Mokuba left, but his challenge remained, tangible in the room.

I don't give up.

If I was going to fix this, it would have to be a pretty big gesture. After all, the things I said were about the worst; my apology would have to be the best.

Apology. Not really in my repertoire.

**Review responses:**

Yana5 – Gee, if you were saying poor Yugi before… wonder what you think now?

Clarity – Welcome! Thanks for the vote of confidence. Alas, as far as your questions about Yami and Yugi's thoughts, I have not been privy to them. Seto doesn't know enough to ask those questions, and so far, neither Y-boy has offered the info unsolicited. But it will become more clear, soon. Promise.

Kis – Glad you like it, even though. I truly started this as YamiSeto… but they have minds of their own. Still some romantic twists ahead, though… And yes, I see Yugi as a very strong character.

Dimitri – lol, not to be a poor role model, but if I had nickel for every time my cubicle-mate caught me laughing or smiling insanely at work… well, I could quit, couldn't I? And I certainly blame you for many of those times, esp. the insane smiles. Thanks for the fic love, means lots.

Streea – Thanks much for that website! I'm having much fun reading through the archive. I love the equality theme, particularly.


	12. Believe Part 2

Hi! Sorry this took sooo long. Something seemed to come up every time I tried to work on it. And my draft no longer made sense 'cause some plot points have changed since I wrote it. Of course it seemed it was all my favorite parts I had to cut out or change. So then I spent time trying to stuff them back in, somehow… and then there was the inevitable surgery to remove it again.

So here it is: the 'finished' product.

**Part III: Believe**

**Chapter 12**

I knew it was time to stop running and face the truth.

Yugi was two people; magic existed. I was an ass.

Everything Yugi had told me, everything I had witnessed, was real. There were things in the world more scary, and more evil, than cruel adoptive fathers. As much danger as I had believed Mokuba to have been in, countless times, the reality was a danger infinitely greater. My own soul had been trapped in a Duel Monsters card. Duel Monsters, at one time, had been real. Maybe still were. I was once an Egyptian priest, who had played a role in the near ending of the Earth as we know it. Twice. At least.

Yugi was two people. I was dating two people who shared one body. And I had fallen for only one.

I let my face fall to the table. I had chased them both away. Because of fear, and shock. And, if I was honest, jealousy. I appreciated Yugi's inner strength, his ability to take care of himself. But if a situation came up where he needed help, I wanted to be the one to come to the rescue. The Pharaoh took that from me. The Pharaoh, who was part of Yugi, and yet separate. Two identities, one body. Together. Forever.

Yugi wanted me to see them as one, to treat them as one. Was that really what they wanted? Was it for my ease and comfort, or something they were resigned to, trapped as they were?

Regardless of what they really wanted, I had been asked to love them both, as one. After… everything, I owed it to them to try.

I thought again of the dream—no, memory—of the Pharaoh, and the power in his voice, and the shivers it sent down my spine. I thought of the excitement I had felt dueling him. There was no doubt that I was attracted to the ancient spirit. On his own, I think he would be overwhelming. Tempered with Yugi… yes, I could… make that work.

I snorted, laughing at myself. I could hardly admit to myself that I was capable of love. Yet that is what I feel, towards Yugi. That is what I was asking myself to feel towards the Pharaoh.

Love.

An idea began forming in my mind. I knew I would decide against it unless I committed to it now, and it was my best chance to win back Yugi. I followed my brother out of the kitchen.

"Mokuba, I need you to do something for me."

_XXX _

As I approached the game store the next day, I could hear the others inside.

"Wadda we doin' here again? Yugi won't even open his door!" Wheeler's irritating voice was the easiest to hear through the door.

Tea answered, "Mokuba asked us to come, I'm sure we'll find out why any moment."

I took a deep breath, then opened the door. People generally have a certain response to my entering a room and this was no different. Even Wheeler, who claimed only disdain for me, wore an expression of mixed awe and hostility. Tea, on the other hand, was meeting my gaze coolly, one eyebrow raised. In question? In challenge?

I looked away and focused on the door that I knew led to Yugi. Addressing the room, I stated, "Thank you for coming. I need to talk to Yugi, and I want his friends to be present."

I looked around at the curious and suspicious faces, keeping mine impassive. This was my dumbest idea ever. How would I actually manage to go through with this plan? I looked to Mokuba, who had followed me in, holding a wooden box. He nodded encouragingly. I stepped up to Yugi's door and opened it, my coat swirling about my legs. Yugi sat at the head of his bed, his arms around his knees. He had changed his clothes at least once since I had seen him last; he was now wearing red plaid flannel pajamas. If he had showered, he had not bothered to do his hair. His normally spiky locks were drooping about his shoulders; his curly blond bangs were a frizzy halo around his face. His sad eyes met mine, almost without recognition. Then his back straightened and his eyes narrowed and I recognized the dark spirit in the now steady gaze meeting mine.

"I need to speak with both of you." The others had followed me in and were now standing around the bed, looking back and forth between Yugi and me, as if watching a tennis match.

A deep voice came from the mouth of the boy on the bed. "We both hear you, Seto. Say what you came to say."

I bristled at his tone. I hated humbling myself like this, but I pressed on. "I… I considered hiring a florist to fill your room with flowers, but I thought that would not mean as much as something I did myself…" I beckoned to Mokuba, who brought the box he was holding.

"I discovered that there are no wildflowers in Domino in this season. Or much else growing. So I did what I could." I put the box on the foot of the bed, opened it, and pulled out the top item. It was a pale young Japanese maple leaf, still curling in its infancy.

"I went—

I was interrupted as Wheeler exclaimed, "What's going--OW!" I looked up and saw him clutching his foot. The only person standing near him was his little sister. She stood, looking at me, hands clasped to her chest, a dreamy expression on her face. With that vote of confidence I continued.

"I went to the butterfly house and searched every tree there until I found a leaf the exact color of your eyes when you are merged." I placed the leaf on the bed spread. I closed the box again, and ran my fingers across the soft wood.

I had decided to think of this as a business presentation. State the facts, give irrefutable evidence, don't accept no. If I had been addressing Yugi alone, I probably would be able to say more. Yugi had become used to my tendency to ramble when I wasn't consciously controlling every word that left my mouth. But the presence of the others was the biggest part of my plan, so I had to hope that saying very little in front of witnesses would mean more than anything I said in private.

"Yugi, I am sorry for the way I treated you on Saturday, for hurting you. I am sorry for not believing you, and for lying and saying that I did. I know that my lie has called into question all that I've said or done since. I brought you something that I hope will show you that the time we spent together did mean something to me."

I picked up the wooden box again and set it down within the Pharaoh's reach. He did not move to open it. His eyes had narrowed even more than usual, his face impassive. I took a breath, making sure I could speak without betraying my desperation. "Please look in the box," I said in the most level voice I could manage. At least it hadn't sounded like as order.

The Pharaoh looked at me appraisingly. It seemed I passed, as he picked up the box, placed it on his lap, and opened it. Inside were items I had collected throughout our relationship: little reminders of him, and things we had done together. I had labeled each with the date and circumstances of the keepsake.

I watched as he pulled out a sticker from an orange. He had placed it on my lapel during the first soccer game we attended. He placed it in the lid of the box. He looked at each item, including the shell he had found for me at the beach, a token from the arcade, a chip from a mug we broke 'washing the dishes' together, and a lock of his hair. Some items seemed to pull a reaction from him. I could swear the Pharaoh's lip curved up just slightly at the piece of china, and his hand flew up to his hair when he saw the black and red lock tied with a thin black ribbon. He seemed alarmed, actually. Possibly because both he and Yugi were asleep when I cut the lock. I was excited to get any reaction. At least he was paying attention.

As the Pharaoh placed each item carefully back in the box I took a slow breath, preparing to speak again. This was the wrap up of my presentation. The part that would make or break the deal. "I love you Yugi. I've changed. I don't deserve forgiveness, but please, give me chance to love you now, Yugi. Give me chance to love you for the right reasons.

I waited, holding my breath. The pharaoh looked down at the box and did not move. The seconds ticked past, then a minute. Two. It had not worked. I had lost them.

I had a plan for this, too. It isn't like me to plan for failure, but I couldn't risk just standing like a fool in front of Yugi's friends.

"OK, I'll leave you then. I spoke to Michelle today about continuing my classes with private tutors, so you don't have to worry about running into me at school. I expect you to start attending again. " I gazed at Yugi once more. He had not said anything, had given no indication that he even was listening. If this was the last time I would see him this close, I wanted a moment to just look at him. He was beautiful, even disheveled as he was. I lowered my expressionless mask and smiled as I watched him, though my heart was breaking. My throat constricted; I managed to whisper, "Goodbye Yugi." As I turned to leave, Tea caught my eye. Was that… approval? And sympathy?

My hand was on the doorknob when I heard the voice of the Pharaoh. "Seto!"

So, he would deal with me now.

I turned to see him standing on the foot of the bed, looking regal despite the rumpled bed clothes and drooping hair. He beckoned, and I stepped forward, ready for anything, and determined to take whatever was directed at me. The face of the man at the fair, empty eyes staring, was at the front of my thoughts.

When I came within two feet of the bed, the Pharaoh held up his hand. In it was the Japanese maple leaf. He looked into my eyes, then held up his other hand as well, a gesture of offering. His lips turned up slightly, a small smile. His eyes closed, and when they opened again, my own beloved Yugi was before me.

"I forgive you." He reached his hands out towards mine. I bypassed the hands and put my arms around him, burying my face in his stomach. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me to him. I felt…Oh! I realized why people apologized. For this… feeling that forgiveness brought. I stepped back and let Yugi slide to the floor through my arms. I caught his lips as they passed mine and held them. As Yugi opened to me, I discovered that though he may not have been showering, he had recently brushed his teeth. I smiled into the kiss, grateful for Yugi's discipline with oral hygiene.

I had almost forgotten the others when I heard Wheeler exclaim, "Whaa… OW!" I was vaguely aware then of Tea, Serenity, and Mokuba ushering everyone out of the room as we continued to kiss. When we finally pulled back, Yugi was smiling. He held up the leaf, still in his hand.

"I think I'll have it framed. No, bronzed! Seto's first apology."

I smiled, then stifled a sigh. "I guess we'll have to talk…"

Yugi nodded. "I'm sorry too. I did push you to accept the Pharaoh as real, and part of me. I guess you were not ready yet, to believe. It is not a rational thing to ask. But I do still ask it." Yugi tilted his head. "You said…" he blushed. "You said you loved me."

"I do!" I said quickly.

He looked at me. "I believe you. I love you too." He smiled up at me, then buried his head in my chest again. I thought he would say more about the Pharaoh, that his role in our relationship would be discussed. I was just as happy to leave that alone for now. I think the Pharaoh was trying to say something to me just before Yugi took over, but I did not know what.

I held Yugi a moment longer, then leaned back to look him up and down. "Now, lets say we get you cleaned up. How 'bout I take you back to my place," I ran a hand through his tumbled hair, then down the side of his face, " and I'll take care of everything." Yugi stiffened in my arms and turned away.

"What is it, what's wrong?" I tried to hide the panic in my voice. Yugi looked up, shrugged and sighed, and turned away again.

"It's just… I feel…" He looked up at me once more. "Seto, I just spent five days thinking you… and we… I know it's supposed to be the best part of having a fight, you know, the making up, but…"

I put a hand on Yugi's shoulder. I got it. I had put us back to the beginning, trust-wise. "It's okay, Yugi. I don't mind waiting." That was not entirely true, but true enough. "It's my fault."

Yugi turned back to me, a wicked grin on his face. "Oh, I know it is!"

My eyes narrowed, but I grabbed and held Yugi, kissed him on the forehead, then stepped back. "Just promise me you will take care of yourself, then. Shower, eat something, go to school tomorrow. Please?"

Yugi looked at me dumbfounded. "What do you mean? I ate just before you came." He put a hand to his head again. "And I showered this morning. I just didn't do my hair. No point if I was just going to mess it up again before I go out tonight."

Now I was speechless. I wasn't sure what to address first. "You… you… But your grandfather said you weren't eating, and you haven't been to school. Yugi, your wearing pajamas at three in the afternoon! And what do you mean you are going out tonight?"

Yugi started giggling. "Grandpa! He was bringing me seven meals a day. I ate less than half of them, but that was still more than I usually eat in one day. I think I deserved the vacation from school, and what else am I going to wear if I'm staying in bed all day—"

"Yugi, you've been staying in bed all day, all week. You don't think that's a little strange?" I don't know why Yugi's claim of normalcy upset me. I should have been happy that he was okay.

Yugi laughed softly again. "Haven't you heard of 'sheet therapy?' My heart was broken, I was wallowing. I planned to get up today. I have a responsibility to someone else on Thursdays. That's more important than indulging in my grief."

I wanted to ask where he was going; I was more curious now than I had ever been, but I had less right to ask. I opened my mouth, but could think of nothing to say.

Yugi smiled. "I know you want to ask, but it really isn't up to me to tell you." He cocked his head to the side. "I can ask though, if it is okay for you to know. I think you would be ready to know, now."

I wasn't sure what he meant by 'ready to know,' but I nodded. "Okay. I'll leave you to get ready then." I looked to the door, and remembered that the others were still out there. "Or do you want me to stay while you talk to your friends? They must have questions."

Yugi smiled. "No, I know you don't really want to, and I don't mind talking to them by myself." Yugi giggled a little. "I still can't believe you said all that in front of them. Thank you, Seto." He tipped his head up with his lips puckered. I didn't keep him waiting.

When we parted, Yugi glanced in the mirror. "I think I'll get dressed and ready quickly first. Can you ask them to wait, on your way out?"

I nodded and swallowed. "When will I see you again?"

Yugi looked at me funny. "Tomorrow at school of course!" He smiled softly up at me. "And I'll come over tomorrow night, okay?"

My neediness embarrassed me, and part of me was angry that Yugi had seen it, but I quelled it quickly. This was Yugi, whom I trusted and loved. I smiled a rare smile and bent to kiss Yugi lightly on the lips. "I look forward to it." I walked toward the door. "I'll tell your friends to stick around."

_XXX_

Once I had left Yugi's room I took a moment to breathe. The others had gone to the kitchen. I realized that I could sneak out, if I was quick, and quiet. But I couldn't leave without Mokuba, nor could I hope to face the others at school tomorrow if I didn't do it now. I drew myself up and stepped through the kitchen door. The chattering and cookie munching ceased.

All eyes looked to me, though most wouldn't meet my gaze. Serenity still looked at me with a dreamy expression; Mokuba was smiling, and Tea… Tea met my gaze full on, but her face was a mask. "Thank you all for coming today. Yugi asks that you stay. He will speak with you after he dresses." I paused, looking around the room. "Mokuba." I turned and walked out, knowing my brother would follow. I was curious to know what would be said, but not enough to stay.

_XXX_

Mokuba quickly blinked back tears when Yugi came for dinner the next night. He sat between us as we watched a movie, and grew tense if either of us got up or even shifted position. After this uncharacteristic display of possessive behavior, I was surprised when he headed upstairs without question at his bed time.

After we put Mokuba to bed together, we sat on the couch, channel surfing. Yugi was leaning on me, but not quite lying down. I paused in my channel flipping as a thought occurred to me.

"Tea… she knew. Yugi? Tea _knew._"

He was quiet for a moment. "Yes." Now that everyone knew there was no need to get angry, but did this mean he had lied to me? I wasn't sure I wouldn't sound angry, so I waited for Yugi, and muted the TV.

"She asked me. I… couldn't lie to her, not to Tea. I'm sorry I didn't tell you…"

I knew why he didn't tell me. I decided to let that part go. "When? When did she ask?"

"Um, it was about two weeks after we… um… first got together." Yugi flushed pink.

I was astonished. "Two weeks! How did she know? Did she say?" I pulled away from Yugi to face him.

He looked like he would like to hide his face against me again, but he kept his eyes on mine. "She's Tea; she notices things. Um, especially about me."

I smirked. "Oh, right. She likes you. Is she upset?"

Yugi ignored my facetious tone. "She's okay. I think she really liked the Pharaoh more than me anyway. And now she's hanging out with that guy Garrett—'

"Fickle." For some reason I was upset on Yugi's behalf that she seemed to be over him so easily.

Yugi smiled up at me, his eyes crinkling in the corners. "That's how I knew you liked me, you know."

"What do you mean?"

"When you snapped at Tea in class. Jealous." Yugi sounded very satisfied with himself.

"I wasn't jealous, she was embarrassing herself. Besides you yelled at me. I was sure you didn't like me then."

Yugi shook his head, "Pharaoh yelled at you. I was too busy squealing for joy that my crush liked me. And after months of flirting and dropping hints!"

"Months? Hints?" He had lost me.

"Maybe weeks? And my biggest hint was that day, staring at you when I was talking about sex and marriage. I thought everyone except you must be noticing."

"I saw, but then I was confused. I'm glad you finally just asked me out… or in rather."

"I asked you out lots of times!"

"To hand out with Mutt and Friends! That didn't count."

Yugi nodded, "Yes, that's what Pharaoh said. It was his idea to invite ourself over here."

The Pharaoh's points just went up in my book. I knew this was the perfect opportunity to discuss the Pharaoh's role in this relationship, but I couldn't bring myself to bring it up. I told myself it was really more an issue between them than with me, and I should just stay out of it. I almost believed myself.

I reached for Yugi's lips with my own. A few minutes later we drew apart. I wrapped my arms around Yugi, pulled him into my lap and just held him.

"Making up for lost hugs."

After Yugi left I realized how easily I had been distracted away from how Tea knew. Yugi seemed to know more than he was saying, but I supposed he had his reasons. If I wanted him to trust me enough to tell me, I guess I would have to trust him.

_XXX_

**Housekeeping:**

That's it for 'Believe.' Hope you liked. Now we get to move on to the next part, which was fun to draft, and I think, hopefully, won't need much editing, just typing. It is kind of a side-story or 'filler arc,' I suppose. It is called Tender Moments (Aww… sounds sweet, heh-heh.)

So, I looked at the calendar and realized that I have one month until my girlfriend's entire family descends upon us for her college graduation. Eeek! Consequently, I'm unsure how frequently I'll be able to update… but I'll try to be good!

If anyone has lemon questions, please see my response to Aku Chibi, at the bottom of the page. Thanks!

**Review responses:**

Clarity – lol, I'm glad you liked the chapter… I hope the apology wasn't too sappy for you, and that things seem more clear to you, now. Anger… isn't usually rational, and is usually a reaction to other emotions.

Dragon! – Hi! Yes, Kaiba can be… well, we all know how he can be. But I think he sort of made up for it, so I _suppose_ we can leave his skull intact. For now. I'll let you know if we need to beat him, after all.

Yana5 – Oh, Yana! Don't be hatin' He did good, no? Well, until next time…

Dimitri – Hand over the chocolate! I know I said _something_ about taking more Glamour Lust instead, but… I like chocolate. You are wise to learn the power of manipulation by chocolate at such a young age. I hope this chapter makes you happy, I aim to please. Thanks for agreeing with my portrayal of their, er, fight-thing! I think that when people have extra brains, other things get pushed out, which leaves them open to screw up. And its fun to write 'cause were just a bit sadistic that way. Or am I only speaking for myself? No, I think I speak for both of us.

Ailisa – here here here here Hope you liked!

Aku Chibi – Thanks for the review! Ah, the lemon question. Hmm, for that chapter, it really just wanted to be written that way. Seto's thoughts on it were more… prevalent than the act itself. As far as the future… my id and my super-ego are in an ongoing… dispute… about that. As for me, I just keep typing, and we'll all just have to wait and see what happens. Feel free to weigh in on the issue.

**Thanks to all readers!**


	13. Tender Moments Part 1

Hi all! Do you know there was still snow in my yard when I last updated? Makes it seem even longer than it really has been. Well, here's more. Enjoy!

**Part IV: Tender Moments**

**Chapter 13**

At school on Monday, Yugi met me in the hall on my way to Life Skills. We did not talk, just walked companionably to the classroom. Michelle looked up when we came in. I had missed third period on Friday due to a meeting, and had not let Michelle know that I planned to continue attending class. Her left eyebrow raised and she looked from me to Yugi, then back, and smirked. I tried to find surprise in myself that she obviously knew, but I could only sigh and make my way to my seat by Yugi.

Yugi and I were both a little behind, but when we were split into groups of three to work on interviewing skills, Ryou Bakura approached us and reviewed the week's notes before we began mock interviews. I tried to decline my turn as interviewee; after all, when would I need to attend an interview? But Yugi and Ryou insisted that they needed to practice interviewing as well, and who better to practice on? I opened my mouth to firmly decline, but when I looked up at them, they were both wide eyed with expectation that bordered on pleading. I found myself thinking, what could it hurt?

I got my answer a few minutes later as Ryou fired off questions at me. Most were from the handout given for the exercise, but he had peppered them with more personal questions as well. I paused after one, glaring. Ryou simply gazed back at me, very much playing the part of an eager young executive. Yugi was smiling lovingly and graciously. He seemed to be paying very little attention to the actual conversation, but looked delighted that I was 'playing' so well with his friend.

I decided that Ryou was being a protective friend, making sure I was good enough for Yugi. I certainly preferred it coming from this one of his friends. I spared a glance at a cluster of desks nearby where Wheeler, Taylor and Tea sat. Tea saw me and smiled, waving. The other two looked up, then quickly away.

Yes, the quiet white-haired boy was preferable.

_XXX_

"So… Yugi, you and the Pharaoh…" It was awkward to talk about them as separate, but the same. I did not want to offend the Pharaoh by addressing Yugi directly; I was, after all, trying to follow through with loving them both. But it was hard enough to ask what I was asking. I looked down. At the touch of a hand on my arm, I looked up, my eyes meeting those of the Pharaoh. He smiled, gently, or what passed for gentle on the imposing face.

"It's okay, go on." He raised his hands, palm up, like he had in Yugi's room.

Then the face relaxed once more, Yugi's big eyes patiently waiting.

It had only been a week and a day since we had made up. I felt that I should still tread lightly, but I also wanted to be honest. I was still feeling relatively smart about this whole relationship thing since my recent screw-up. I would forget the lesson learned soon enough, but for now, I knew that I couldn't let my doubts and fear build up. I took a deep breath and plunged ahead.

"Um… do you, have you ever… do you have feelings for one another?" I couldn't look up. I do not know why the question scared me so much. They both loved me, I think, and I loved them. So why would it matter if they loved each other as well?

Because, I answered myself, they are always together, and I am always apart. Oh, that's why. Sometimes my genius irritated me.

Fingers touched my face. "Seto, breathe." I had not realized that I had been holding my breath. I let it out slowly, then inhaled deeply and looked up. Yugi smiled, cocked his head to one side, then stood, pivoted, and folded himself gracefully in my lap. My arms instinctively circled him, but I was still tense, waiting for the answer.

"No. Not as you mean it." I held back joy, waiting for the catch. "We love each other, of course, but not romantically." Yugi looked away, thinking. "For me, for us, the mind link makes that impossible. Knowing another's mind almost as well as my own… it's not conducive to romantic love. It has, instead, led to our oneness, to staying merged for longer and longer periods of time."

Yugi stopped and studied my face trying to read my mind. Suddenly, he smiled brilliantly, his lips just slightly twisted. "Besides," he laughed, "we have only one body!" He twisted in my lap and knelt straddling my hips. "Makes it hard to do this…" He pressed his lips against mine, and drew out the kiss, though I did not respond. He broke the kiss slowly, and leaned into me, his head buried in my neck. A few minutes later, he stirred.

"Is your ego soothed, hun? Does that answer your question?" I became aware that I had said nothing since I choked the question out. My walls were up: blocking emotion, protecting me from hurt. I willed them down and felt relief wash over me, and then, left unchecked, joy. I hugged Yugi tighter and pressed my lips to his forehead, blinking back tears. When I could trust my voice to a whisper, I breathed "Yes."

A few minutes later I was able to put more than one word together and confessed, "I don't know why I worried so much. It shouldn't have been such a big deal even if you said yes. I feel--"

Yugi cut me off with his fingers over my lips. "Of course you know why. Fear. That I would leave you; that you were left out of something important. It is not… stupid." Yugi traced a pattern on my shirt with his fingers. "Actually, it is very valid. Not everyone feels that linked minds can't be in love."

For such a smart guy, I was having trouble swimming through that one. I had accepted that Yugi had the spirit of a Pharaoh living inside him, but I had not re-examined all of the events of the past few years to believe the rest of the mumbo-jumbo the dweeb gang had been spouting. There were others who seemed to have a split personality. That psycho Marik, who became so… docile… after forfeiting to Yugi. And Ryou. He seemed so fragile, it hadn't been so surprising that he was mentally unstable as well. And yet, he'd been better so far this year. He'd seemed depressed at the beginning of the school year, but that seemed to subside. If I thought about it, I would have chalked it up to sulking that he had not done better in the tournament. But maybe… "Ryou."

Yugi looked at me in surprise.

"He's not mentally ill, is he? He's… he's like you!"

Yugi recovered a little from his shock. "I didn't know if you'd be able to see it. To believe."

I smirked, "Yes, see what you've done to me. 'The great Seto Kaiba:' gullible and superstitious."

"No," Yugi countered. "Just open, and able to know with your heart, not just your head."

I basked in Yui's smile and considered the conversation. We were talking about love… "Ryou is in love with his Spirit?" Yugi nodded slowly. "He seems so, 'normal' lately… well except Monday, with those questions…" I thought about the dweebs, "Does everyone else know?"

"No, just you and me." He looked at me, as if waiting.

"Like a secret…" Ryou's questions… "like a Thursday secret, Yugi? Is this it?"

Yugi nodded. "So he told you that you could tell me? After grilling me in class?"

He nodded. "Yes, he figured you deserved to know where I went every Thursday. And his Spirit reasoned that you may have eventually seen us together and been jealous."

"Smart guy. But he sounds too… reasonable. Didn't someone say he was trying to take over the world?" Another memory hit me like a punch in the stomach. "Hey, he tried to steal Mokuba's body!" Ugh, did this mean I actually owed that Taylor guy for saving him? I shuddered inwardly.

"Yes. He has gotten much better. Pharaoh's been working with him. I think accepting his hikari's love has helped, too."

"Back to the love, again." I considered what I remembered of the stories I had not believed. "Didn't the spirit put Bakura in the hospital? How could he love him?"

Yugi squirmed a little, then sighed and shrugged. "Let me start at the beginning. I can't say I fully understand, but I'll tell you what I know."

And so he began the eye-opening discussion that eventually included a promise of sex.

_XXX_

That night I reflected on what Yugi had told me, and the thing that he had asked of me.

When the Pharaoh acquired the other Millennium Items after the Battle City Finals, he used the power of the Puzzle and the Rod to seal the Spirit of the Ring inside so he could not continue to make trouble, or find his way back to Ryou again. The white-haired boy had been through so much, they wanted to protect him from ever having contact with his tormentor again. But Ryou became depressed. One evening, a Thursday, he confessed to Yugi that he missed the Spirit. That he only felt half alive without him. Pharaoh had checked on the Spirit a couple of times, and he was only going crazier alone in his soul room. He refused to speak with the Pharaoh, who he still viewed as the enemy.

Yugi and the Pharaoh discussed it, and decided to try out his reaction to a proposed visit from his hikari. It had gone unexpectedly well. At hearing his hikari's name and desire to see him, the Spirit had gone still and stopped screaming. He agreed to meet twice a week with the Pharaoh if on one of those visits Ryou came for a short while.

"I feel bad for him," Yugi had said. "I don't think he was evil before. He was a thief, a tomb-robber, and maybe even then he aspired to rule the world. But I think thousands of years in the ring turned him crazy, and evil. He was conscious the whole time. Can you imagine?"

"The Pharaoh was not?" I had asked. "How come he is not criminally insane?"

Yugi explained that the Pharaoh had erased his memories before choosing to put his spirit in the puzzle. He may have been conscious, but he was not self-aware until Yugi put the puzzle together. Even then, waking up as a spirit in someone else's body with no memory… Yugi said he had been a little crazy at first. "But I thought I was, too." Yugi had smiled, and rolled his eyes at the memory. The tomb robber, it seemed, had not chosen to be imprisoned in the Ring, nor had he been prepared for it. He blamed the Pharaoh, who, though he does not remember if he had caused the tomb raider's imprisonment, was doing what he could to make up for it. Being able to get angry at, and receive validation from, a real cause for his issues, meant that he no longer directed anger towards his hikari. It was not the boy's fault that the Spirit had no body.

He yearned for that body, to be able to walk, and talk and BE, in the world, but he did not begrudge Ryou his right to BE, also. In time, he began to yearn after the boy's body in a different way.

"It became awkward for Pharaoh," Yugi had explained. "The Spirit is very… predatory. Pharaoh's presence did nothing to hinder him. He was unsure if he should stay, to protect Ryou if necessary, or if giving them privacy would be better. The Spirit had become very protective of Ryou, it seemed unlikely he would hurt him."

So Yugi had asked Ryou what he wanted. Ryou, it seemed, wanted the Spirit. Alone.

"Now the Pharaoh only visits on his own once in awhile, and on Thursdays, he either waits outside the soul room, or with me, out in the physical world. I like that better. It's kinda boring, just watching Ryou in a trance holding the Ring. I can hear what Pharaoh hears, through our mind link, but…" he had blushed deeply "…its better when Pharaoh hangs out with me."

"The Spirit doesn't have a body, though; I don't understand 'where' these meetings are happening."

Yugi had explained: "We meet, physically, Ryou and I, at the storage facility where the items are locked and guarded. Then Ryou sits and holds the Ring, and enters the soul room with his mind. Pharoah joins them, or not, and I guard our bodies and the items. The thief and the Pharaoh are not physically anywhere, but in the soul room they take on a physical appearance. They can touch and pick up things, but the things aren't really real either."

"But Ryou has a mind-body, or whatever, there also, so they can touch each other?" I had dropped my voice to whisper, "Are they having sex?"

Yugi had squirmed. "Not exactly." I had watched him fighting his embarrassment before he spoke again. "See, your appearance in the soul room is a little how you see yourself, and a little idealized sometimes, as well. I don't know what the tomb-raider looked like in ancient Egypt, but in his mind, the Pharaoh says he looks like Ryou, except taller, more muscular, and older. That's how he sees himself. But we are limited by our experiences as well. If Bakura wanted to have pink hair, but had never seen the color pink, then he couldn't. Make sense?"

I had nodded, and waited for him to continue. "So when I pick up a book in my soul room, I'm not really feeling the book. I'm having the memory of what it feels like to pick up a book—"

"Oh!" I had cut in, remembering the question that had initiated the explanation. "They can't have sex because Ryou has no memory of it. He's a virgin."

Yugi had sighed, gratified that he hadn't had to say it. "Yes."

"What are they going to do?" It occurred to me that I was being far more curious than I usually was about other people's lives, but I really found the situation fascinating, now that I believed in that sort of thing.

Yugi had an odd expression on his face. Sort of… clinical (pinched?). "Well, the Spirit has been pressuring Ryou to have sex with someone, which he doesn't want to do. And he's been pressuring me to be the one, which I refuse." Yugi had continued speaking quickly, as if I might not have noticed. "And he is pressuring the Pharaoh to let him merge control of Ryou's body so he can, uh… I don't really want to finish this sentence."

I had considered making him finish, I loved to see him blush, but I was too caught up in the sentence before. "He wants you… to…"

"It's crazy, I know. Even if I didn't feel so strongly about my own sexuality, I'm nothing like the Spirit, and I'm not experienced."

I was strangely not jealous about this, just a bit in shock. I trusted Yugi. "He's thinking the Pharaoh would help with that." He looked up in surprise. "He's seen you duel, he knows what you are capable of, together."

"Even so, the Pharaoh has no memory, and I have no experience." He stared at the wall thoughtfully. "No, if someone was going to do it, it'd have to be someone more dominant and more experienced. Someone…" He turned and looked at me, eyes wide. "Someone like you!"

_XXX_

**A/N – **

Well, betcha some of you are a bit mad, but I promise I will try really really hard to update soon. I figured a cliffhanger is better than no update, and the next part just isn't, well, written. I keep telling it to get busy while I'm at work, but I get home and nothing has been done… You would think the cats would help, but _no…_

**Review Responses**:

Yana – ah, I am glad he is back in your good graces, he really tries…

Dimitri – Your review made me hum and my toes dance, thanks! And the chocolate, well, it hit the spot, too. And don't worry, Yugi _was_ depressed, just not... (it would help if you could read my mind here, 'cause I'm not coming up with the word to express what I mean.) And I think that Seto _would_ know what he needs to do to get what he wants. Even apologize. Say, hope all is well, I've been missing the usual frequency of your updates…

DH Twilight – Welcome! Here is another chapter for your reading pleasure!

Clarity – Glad to be of service. Hope you like the new chappie. Feel free to ask any more questions, I don't mind.

Aku – Hey, thanks for the sweet review. I much appreciate. I look forward to reading anything else you may write, and while story abandonment makes me a little sad, it happens. You could try some creative writing exercises to get past whatever stops you from continuing. I have a couple I find helpful sometimes… Well, I hope you liked Lucky 13!


	14. Tender Moments Part 2

Wow, I wrote that fast once I got a round to it. I can't wait to write the next part, hope I get the time soon.

Oh, I forgot to mention that I edited Ch. 12. I found a lovely little paragraph on the cutting room floor that just needed to go in that chapter. If anyone is curious, it is now the first paragraph of the last section of that chapter, and starts with 'Mokuba quickly blinked back tears…" It is not integral to the plot, so don't worry if you don't feel like going back to hunt for it.

**Review Response:**

Clarity: I put this on top so I could answer your questions _before_ you read this chapter. Most importantly, this whole story is in Seto Kaiba's first person point of view. Every 'I' or 'me' that is not dialogue is Seto's thoughts, or narration. There is… a small exception of sorts coming up in the next 'Part,' but I'll try to warn you ahead of time. As far as your next question… the answer is right below! Thanks for the review, and enjoy the new chapter!

Okay, we now return to our story, already in progress:

**Part IV: Tender Moments**

**Chapter 14**

_…someone like you!_

I tossed in my bed, thinking about the long moment that passed after those words. It was really probably only a second or two, but it seemed to stretch, seemed to allow too many thoughts to pass through my brain. Would Yugi really ask this of me? Could I turn him down if he said he wanted it? Did I want to say no? I chalked the last up to hormones and the knowledge that I was somewhat 'cut off' from Yugi in the aftermath of our fight. I realized that I no longer wanted sex without love. Ryou was a very attractive young man, but I did not love him.

The endless moments eventually passed, and Yugi spoke again. "Of course, I'm far too selfish to consider that option." Yugi had still been looking at me, but his sight was turned inward, on his own thoughts. He focused suddenly on my face, still frozen in shock. He smirked. "Disappointed? Were you secretly hoping I would ask that of you? Sorry, the only person I want you de-flowering, is me." He had cocked his head, watching my face as it registered even deeper shock. I had felt heat rise on my face, mirrored by the widening of Yugi's smile. "Just not yet." He winked, then sneaked a hand behind my head and pulled me into a deep kiss.

I took it for what it was meant to be: a promise of what was yet to come.

_XXX_

The next morning Mokuba and I stopped by the game shop as usual to pick up Yugi for the soccer game. Yugi was not ready and waiting as usual. Leaving Mokuba in the car, I accepted Mr. Motou's invitation inside and found Yugi in his room, quickly dressing in layers.

"Seto, how long is soccer season, anyway? Last week was cold, but this is ridiculous. Its mixed rain and sleet coming down, you know. The kids shouldn't be playing in this." He was hopping on one foot putting a second pair of socks on.

I fought against a smile, on principle, and because I didn't want him to think I wasn't taking him seriously. "Officially, the season ended a couple of weeks ago. But Mokuba _really_ likes soccer."

"What did you do?" He looked at me shocked and wary, probably wondering if I was abusing my power in this town.

"Nothing bad, all the kids wanted to keep playing, now that Domino has an indoor field. Some adult teams are even forming. Field hockey and lacrosse, too. And the Domino team will have the advantage when the spring season starts."

Yugi looked at me, his eyes even wider, if possible. "You built an indoor field!" He looked down, and seemed to be speaking to himself, "How did I not know that?"

Though the question wasn't directed towards me, I answered. "Well, we've been focused on other things. And you spent a week in bed." I wasn't sure that we could joke about that yet, but this was one way to find out.

Yugi paused, then playfully smacked my arm. "Sheet therapy! I told you. Besides: your fault." He held his head regally and walked out the door.

I loosed my smile and followed.

_XXX_

Later that night I watched Yugi as he stood at the stove, turning the crank of the stove-top popcorn popper and also stirring caramel sauce. I considered that I could offer to help, but I didn't really want to. The popcorn pinged against the metal pan as the kernels jumped, the water molecules inside becoming excited in the hot environment. When they reached the climax of their stimulation, the kernels burst with a 'pop,' blossoming to several times their size.

Yugi gave the Whirley-pop™ an extra hard crank, grabbed a pot holder, picked up the caramel pan, stirred it quickly before placing it on a cool burner, turned off all the burners, then resumed twirling the popcorn with the wood handled crank. There were a few straggling 'pops' but most of the kernels had popped, filling the pot. Yugi poured the popped kernels into a large bowl, poured the caramel on top, and stirred it with two wooden spoons.

I was amazed by this performance. I had offered to satisfy Yugi's odd craving by sending a chauffeur to the store for a box of caramel corn, but he insisted on making it from scratch. We had had to raid the cook's kitchen for the ingredients, but we brought it back to the small kitchen off the rec room to make it.

Yugi held the bowl out to me, and I was very glad, as I ate the small, sticky handful, that we did not get a boxed imitation. "Mmmmhh."

Yugi beamed at my obvious enjoyment of the snack. He carried the bowl to the rec room, sat on 'our' couch, and looked at me expectantly. He patted the cushion next to his. "Ok, snack is ready, Mokie's in bed, what's on your mind?"

I stopped and stared at him for a moment. He was getting to know me so well; too well, maybe. I had been waiting all day to continue our conversation, and he knew. I sat next to him. He threw his legs over my lap and balanced the bowl on his knees, and waited.

"Well…" I considered how to start the conversation, but no appropriate preamble presented itself. It didn't seem right to just throw my questions out. But with Yugi, I supposed, it would be alright.

"So, Marik… is his Spirit still around, too?"

Yugi smiled at me, still loving my willingness to believe, and my perceptiveness. Not that he should have been surprised by the latter. I am a genius.

"We don't think so. His case was… different. His Spirit really was a dark half, darkness itself: Yami. He was not a spirit in the Rod, but rather born of Marik's anger, and fed on the power of the Rod and his own emotions. He did live in a tomb, after all. Plenty of workers died building it; thieves died trying to rob it. There was enough Death and Magic in there to breed an army of Yamis. Marik's father did what he himself was taught. He passed down the knowledge of generations, but he was not, himself, a man of magic. He did not recognize the magic in his son, nor would he have known how to teach him to control it. The Magic was able to become self-aware, and control the young Marik, ignorant of its presence. At the Battle City Finals, he took the control back, and banished the Spirit. Marik is strong, and no stranger to evil himself. After all, the Spirit did not take full control until we were on the Blimp. So he'll be aware for its return, now that he has re-committed himself to the Pharaoh's service, and the side of Good. His magic will be weak for a while, but now he can learn control as it grows. We've promised to help him."

I considered the story. A part of me, a rather large part, balked. It was ridiculous, really, to believe something like that. But hadn't I seen it myself? I sighed inwardly. Yes, I believed. Dammit. So, they were going to help the Egyptian… Egyptian?

"Doesn't he live in Egypt? How will you help?"

Yugi's face lit up in a fake smile. I narrowed my eyes as he opened his mouth to speak. "Funny you should ask that… Actually, we are planning a trip to Egypt for the winter holiday. Pharaoh wants to study the markings on Marik's back to see if he can reclaim his memories. He can check on Marik's progress, and I can do some research for my history project."

My eyes widened in shock. Yugi, leaving? "How long will you be gone?"

His face softened, he seemed a little relieved. I was hurt, a little, that he had been worried about my reaction. Maybe he doesn't know me too well, after all.

"Just a week, maybe two." He stated this very quietly, and his hand reached for mine and gripped, hard. Maybe I was misreading Yugi's reaction, after all. Maybe I'm the one who doesn't know him.

"I can have the jet bring you. Is there anything else I can help with?" His wide purple eyes were wet and shining. "Yugi, is something wrong?"

He blinked and smiled. "It's nothing." He let go of my hand and waved it, dismissing whatever thought had saddened him. "There is something you can help with, though. Do you think you can sit with Ryou on the Thursdays we are gone?"

At that moment I would have promised Yugi anything, and I nodded without thought.

But I had to wonder, just what was I getting myself into?

_XXX_

**A/N – **

Okay, next Part is called Separation Anxiety. I'll type up and post as much as I can as soon as I can, but _somebody_ has been monopolizing the computer, having waited until the last minute to write all her papers. The nerve…

So, please review and let me know what you think. Thanks!


	15. Separation Anxiety Part 1

Oooh, guesses! I love when people make guesses! It is so much fun to see where people think this will go! Sometimes it even gives me ideas… more guesses, please!

Promised WARNing: the point of view gets a little wonky in this chapter… just follow along and it should make sense… I hope. It is still Seto first person pov, just… with magic.

Also, mild angst ahead…

**Part V: Separation Anxiety**

**Chapter 15**

Yugi had been gone two weeks without calling me once. I tried not to worry; this was a big deal for the Pharaoh and he didn't always think of things like telephones, or consider that others might be concerned, but it was very unusual for Yugi. I tried to let work consume me, but work was slow and I found myself unable to concentrate on little things that my employees could easily handle. I had considered hopping on a jet to Egypt a dozen times, if not a dozen times a day, and rejected it each time, angry at myself for my neediness.

I went to the storage facility with Ryou on both Thursdays. Ryou was pleased to spend time with the Spirit; Bakura, he called him. I could not imagine calling my lover by my own family name, but theirs was not a relationship that was normal by any stretch of the imagination. I locked Ryou in the room with the Ring. It was the only Item the Pharaoh did not take with him to Egypt. Without the Pharaoh and the other Items, Bakura would be able to take control of Ryou's body. Nothing implied by that fact was something I was prepared to witness, so I stayed outside the locked door.

When we left, I ensured that the Ring was still in the room, and Ryou's was the only soul leaving the facility in his body. I was pleased that the Spirit of the Ring did not try to escape. He would have had to pass two more locked doors and several guards to gain true freedom, but I respected that he did not try. Ryou laughed when I stated as much. He had more confidence in the Spirit. He ignored my contemptuous glare at his naiveté. I ignored his hints that we could come more often. Yugi would have been pleased by how well we were getting along.

As exciting as it was to stand alone outside a steel storage box for two hours, I decided it was a twice in a lifetime only experience. I had better things to do with my time.

So it was that I was home, moping, when Yugi arrived at my door with tears running down his face.

"Yugi!" He fell into my open arms, and clung there, beginning to sob. I stroked his back and rocked him, humming a little in his ear like I used to do for Mokuba, years ago when our parents first died. When the sobs seemed to subside, I lifted Yugi into my arms and carried him into the house, to the couch. I held him close and gently asked "What happened?"

His breath became ragged again with dry sobs and I rubbed his back more. I realized I had never seen Yugi this upset before, or really ever upset at all. Usually Pharaoh would take over, giving Yugi time to self-soothe before facing the world. It felt good to be there for him in this new way, but I was growing alarmed. Why was Yugi so upset? Where was the Pharaoh?

Yugi lifted his face from my chest with visable effort. "Ph-ph-pharaoh-oh!" he ended with a sob. So, something _had_ happened to the Pharaoh? Yugi was still wearing the Puzzle. Could the Spirit be missing? Yugi caught his breath enough to begin again. "He, he…" Had the Pharaoh done something? Or maybe Marik had done something to the Pharaoh?

Yugi continued, his voice stronger. "I… I remember landing… in Cairo, and seeing Marik waiting. Then… it was like I was hit with a wave. Everything was too much: too much noise, light, emotion… and Pharaoh… he pushed me aside… it was like I was thrown to the floor of my soul room. Then I woke there later, and… the door was locked. The mind link… I could not even find it to open it. I lost track of time. Then… then I woke up in my bed, and checked my computer… Seto! It's been two weeks!"

I tightened my arms around him as he was reduced to sobs once more. I felt his horror keenly as it so strongly resembled my own. What had happened? I did not know whether to feel anger or fear for the Spirit of the Puzzle. Where was he?

"Yugi, the mind link… is it…?"

"Gone," he moaned. He was quiet for a few minutes, and I gently brushed the blond bangs away from his face. His voice, low and quiet, floated up from my chest. "I knew… I knew... He was blocking me, every time we talked about Egypt. I knew something was wrong; that something would happen…" I recalled Yugi's strange mood when he told me about the trip. I wished he had told me his fears. Though, I did not really believe in foresight…

Emotionally and physically exhausted from his sobs, Yugi sighed sadly into me and fell asleep. I continued to hold him, rocking him gently. My eyes were half closed, but I did not miss the light from the puzzle. The bundle in my arms did not move, but I still felt the shift as a new consciousness took over. I continued the gentle rocking and petting, but let my voice convey my awareness of the new presence.

"Pharaoh."

He sighed, leaned his head harder against my shoulder for a moment, them moved to step out of my arms. "You don't have to get up," I said even as my arms dropped away, letting him go.

"Yes." He stopped a few feet away, his stiff back to me. But seconds later his head bowed, the proud shoulders slumped, moving up and down only with the exaggeration of a deep sigh. "I'm glad he came to you. I almost brought him here, instead of home… his home—"

"Not your home? Last I knew, you lived there too and were loved as family."

"I… I don't think you can go home again when you've betrayed the trust of your loved ones so greatly."

I rose and stood behind him, my hands on his shoulders. "Tell me." My voice was soft, but pitched in the way that gets me what I want. The soul before me was one of only three who could defy that voice, but this was not one of those times. He sighed, then tuned to face me. I let my arms drop from his shoulders.

"I wouldn't know how to tell you, but I could show you…"

"Show me?" I asked. My body begged to back away from him, but I called upon my Kaiba willpower to keep my feet and face still. I did not want the Pharaoh to suspect what I did not even want to acknowledge myself: at this moment, I was afraid of him. I took my fear and tucked it away, stealing my thoughts as I awaited his answer.

He raised his hands, holding out the Millennium Necklace across his open palms. "While I was unable to retrieve all my memories, I did learn more about the Items. I can control the necklace, have it show you parts of the past I wish you to see."

He dropped his hands slightly, his eyes also dropping to gaze at the gold necklace. "You've no reason to trust me…" he began again softly, "but I ask it of you anyway…"

I reached for the Item, resting my hands over his. "What do I need to do?"

The Pharaoh looked at me appraisingly, nodded, then guided me back to the couch.

I remembered when Ishizu had used the necklace on me. The experience had probably opened me to the other 'memories' and nightmares I had experienced. I worried that they would come back, but my concern for Yugi, and the Pharaoh, outweighed my personal fears.

With a sickening lurch I left the present. Instead of floating above the scene from the past, I seemed to be looking through the Pharaoh's eyes. Well, Yugi's eyes, but the Pharaoh's consciousness.

I recognized this scene, in fact I could see myself standing to the side. The Battle City Finals were over, we were all on the tower. I would be announcing the tower's destruction in a few minutes. What happened between? What relevance did it have on the Pharaoh's betrayal. The Egyptian, Marik, walked towards 'us.' People were speaking; if I concentrate I can hear.

Marik holds out the Winged Dragon of Ra, and the Millennium Rod. Emotions rock me, as if a current had struck a boat. The Pharaoh's emotions. Pride, relief… hunger. The last… he wants the Rod, he wants the God card, but there is more. Marik turns, lifting off his shirt. I feel the Pharaoh suck in his breath. The tattoos, they hold the keys to his past, his future… no, _my past, my future._

Even as I feel the God cards call out to me, I don't break my gaze, letting my eyes travel below the tattoos, where the golden skin dimples before dropping below the waistband of leather pants. Marik turned. I notice how golden he is, golden brown skin adorned with gold arm bands and earrings, a shower of molten gold crowning his head, brushing the golden shoulders. I hear a voice try to break me from this moment, something about the tower exploding, but I do not want to listen. As I look at the shirtless youth, the hunger is still there…

I am floating now, but at ground level. Well, airplane level. Yugi is beside me; he shares my enthusiasm as the Kaiba Corps private jet lands, but he cannot know my anxiety, my fear, my…hope? We descend the stairs to the tarmac; the brilliant desert sun ripples the air at our feet. Ahead, like a mirage, a figure walks towards us through the shimmering air. Even at a distance I see the gleam of gold. The sun catches the precious metal, and I am blind for a moment.

The anxiety, desire, and hunger steal my sight just as surely and threaten to overwhelm the mind link to Yugi. I brace myself, then thrust just _so._ I ignore the cry in the mind link and slam shut a door that I haven't used since I revealed my presence to Yugi. His body reels as I force my control over it, and I start to fall. Strong arms surround me, hold me steady. "My Pharaoh, come with me, out of the sun."

I see glimpses of the next week and a half. I try to concentrate on solving the riddle of my past. I spend hours studying a scanned copy of the tattoos. Marik sits, always, nearby; his bright presence is a comfort and a distraction. Ishizu brings food and drinks, I know not what, and otherwise is silent. Neither ask about Yugi, or anyone else; I am suspicious, but grateful. I ignore my guilt. I ignore my hunger. I focus all of myself on the riddle before me, but it refuses to be solved. I am exhausted. The Golden One moves his chair by mine. Sitting on it backwards, he removes his shirt. "Maybe the scanner missed something…" Before I can stop myself, I reach out a hand and touch his back, tracing the black ink where it marks the golden skin. I feel my body temperature rise and flinch my hand away, as from a glowing ember. I stand and back away, then turn, fleeing to my room.

In my room I sit, awake, deep into the night. I study another copy of the markings; I've worn through several during my stay. I must solve it, and return home. I think fondly of Yugi, his friends… of Seto. Guilt pushes them all from my mind and in the void, another emotion I had blocked comes to exact its due.

I can control the hunger no longer. I cannot remember any longer why I tried. There is nothing else, no where else, no one else. I remember that I have no name, yet I know now that I do. Servant of Min, Desire is your name.

I stand and leave my room, walking the short distance to another. I do not knock; he knew I would come. Rising from the bed, wearing only loose linen pants, he approaches.

"Pharaoh, I was bred to be yours; I am your servant in all things." The voice is unwontedly serious, but I am beyond the ability to register surprise. The insouciant smirk returns, and lilac eyes dance as he continues: "Perhaps we'll have better luck this time, if I take off my pants as well."

Reaching one hand to the drawstring of his pants and the other to my hand, he kicks the door, closing us together in the darkness of his bedroom.

**A/N:**

(There are many Egyptian gods and goddesses who symbolized fertility. It was, after all, vital that the earth and the people be fertile. I chose Min, god of Potency and Fertility because he was a male deity, and because I liked the word 'potent.' I also considered Bastet, goddess of Love and Sex.)

Well, imagine my surprise when Yami revealed _that! _I accept no responsibility. As I've stated, I only record what they tell me. I just wanted to write a nice Seto-and-Yami-fall-in-love story. Where this came from… I don't know.

Geez, Yami, melodrama much? Eh…

**Review Responses:**

Clarity – I hope the point of view wasn't too hard to understand. It was Pharaoh's pov because they were his memories, but we got to 'see' it since Seto was, and the fic is is pov. Ugh, I think I just confused myself ;p Don't worry, separation anxiety _does _refer to something other than the trip, but its not as traumatizing as the series ending… I think. And no, Yugi is not so pathetic to cry about two weeks away from Kaiba. Seto, on the other hand…

Dragon – lol, Seto is needy, isn't he… I actually stressed that even more after reading your review. Too funny to pass up!

Dimitri – well, I've had lots of time on my computer… typing my girl's papers! Thank God for stepfathers' laptops… I hope you get lots of computer time soon. I'd hate to think what would happen if you did not have an outlet for all your story ideas… scary. So, now we know why Yugi-boy was sad _last _chapter. I… I don't think his tears are done quite yet… And, yes, Seto is approaching sexual/emotional maturity. Hmm, maybe Yugi is really waiting until _Seto_ is ready, not the other way around… I'll have to think on that.

Moonjava – Hi! Welcome to the fic. Glad you like it. Come visit any time!


	16. Separation Anxiety Part 2

It feels like it has been forever since I updated… Oh, that's because it has been! So sorry, its been a weird month. Anywho, here it is:

**Part V: Separation Anxiety**

**Chapter 16**

The rec room came back into focus, and the black frame of my vision minimized, then disappeared. The necklace now lay in the Pharaoh's lap, still across his open palms. I looked up into his face. He flinched, just noticeably, but did not look away.

I sat back and looked out the window. Taking a deep breath, I considered my emotions. I had been cheated on; probably dumped, in truth. Yet I could not seem to feel properly upset by this. My concern, my emotions, were too caught up in the horror of what the Spirit had done to Yugi, and what he had done with Yugi's body. I looked back at those crimson eyes and they seemed to be searching me. Had he mastered the Millennium Rod as well? Could he read or control minds? I pushed this aside for now. I picked one thought to focus on, and voiced it.

"How will you tell Yugi? What will you tell him? …Two weeks, Pharaoh! You left him alone, in the dark, for two weeks!"

He seemed not to hear my questions, but rather the answer to whatever he sought in me. He nodded, seeming pleased with what he saw.

"You were meant for each other, I think. Destined to be together, just as Seth and I were thousands of years ago."

I sat forward, not sure which part of that to respond to first. "You… and Seth? You remember your past?"

"No, not really, not completely. I saw… your vision. You never told us of that vision, Seto."

I ignored the reproof; as if he was in the position to offer it. I knew he was distracting me, but this was a question I wanted an answer to. "Seth… is he me? I know I hardly believe in all that, but… the vision, us together… and happy. I thought it meant that you and I were… and that Yugi, well, that Yugi was just… a bonus."

The Pharaoh smiled, but his eyes seemed sad. "I fear I was the 'bonus.'" He paused, then spoke again, his voice taking on an instructive tone. "Time moves in a spiral. As the path comes around again," he moved his hand in a spiral motion, starting at his lap, and rising to eye level, "similar events take place, similar souls are born. It was I, who you saw in your vision. But the eyes through which you saw it, those were not yours; they were my High Priest Seth's. You and he are not the same. You are this turn of history's version of him, just as Yugi is mine. Because of who Yugi is, he was able to solve the puzzle, and host my soul. But we are not the same person."

Again the Pharaoh paused, and looked away, eyes unfocused. He turned back a moment later, and continued. "Though we tried to make it so, to blend our two halves to form one whole, it could not be, because Yugi is whole already, in and of himself. It is I who am less than whole, with no body and few memories. I was the extra, the one who did not belong. You and Yugi are meant to be, without me." The Pharaoh looked at me with the full intensity he possessed. "You may not have admitted this to yourself, but you know that it is true."

I did not deny or confirm this with either my voice or my body. I would have to consider my feelings later. It did not seem as though I was being given a choice anyway. I held the Pharaoh's intense gaze for a few more moments, then dropped my eyes to my hands.

"You know," I stated, careful to keep my voice almost emotionless, just a touch of wonder slipping through my control, "I've never been dumped before."

Pharaoh smiled, and, to my amazement, reached up and touched my face. Leaning up to half stand, half kneel on the couch beside me, he captured my lips with his own. He pushed into my mouth aggressively. In my surprise I made no move to pull away, or take control of the kiss. There was no confusion that this was about love, or regret. It just, was. Pharaoh broke the kiss and stood, smirking. He looked at the couch beside me, and his smile softened.

"I very much doubt you will ever be dumped again."

I followed his gaze… and nearly jumped out of my skin. There on the couch, still sleeping, tear tracks down his cheeks, was Yugi. I looked back up at the Pharaoh, then down at Yugi. I ventured a hand to Yugi's foot. It was solid.

"I'm real, too." The Pharaoh stated before I could ask.

"But… how?"

"I… couldn't, with Marik. Not with Yugi's body. I realized that, and was turning to leave… There was a thump beside me. There he was, on the floor. I'm afraid he still has quite the bruise on his hip. I was more careful after that."

"But you were not both here before. Unless you are controlling my mind. Are you!"

"No, I could never do that to you. I know this is poor timing, but I will always love you Seto, and be grateful to you for loving, accepting and including me. And for believing in me. I know how hard that was for you. And you are Yugi's beloved, and he is mine."

He looked sadly back at the sleeping figure. "If he can ever forgive me, I hope to still be in your lives…" He shook his head slightly, bringing himself back to the present. "In any case, this body seems real enough, but it's magic, and I can still bond with Yugi as well. That is how we got home."

I didn't ask why he hadn't called for me to send the jet, nor did I think too deeply about how magic could make a body. I nodded. We were silent for some time. I gazed back at Yugi, my hand coming to rest possessively on his leg. I watched his chest rise and fall, listened as he snored softly, his breathing slightly labored by his cry-swollen airways. His eyes danced under his eyelids. He was dreaming… or--?

"Pharaoh! You haven't… he isn't… Tell me he is only sleeping!"

The Pharaoh was still standing in front of me, his face and body language passive. He registered surprise at my outburst with only a slight widening of his eyes. "He is asleep. Nothing more. I have done nothing to influence that. Not today… He is exhausted from his experience. I don't think he slept much, or well, the past two weeks. He feels safe, now, with you, to sleep."

"Hn." I could feel my face stiffen with anger. The shock had worn off, and now, I was angry. I turned away from the Pharaoh, and picked up Yugi, laying him across my lap as he continued to sleep. The Pharaoh still stood, maybe waiting for me to say something more. I did not care. Yelling more would only disturb Yugi, and it really wasn't my style.

I stroked Yugi's arm, and down his leg, soothing myself more than him, though maybe he felt it in his sleep. I heard the Pharaoh sigh, and move to sit on a nearby chair. I risked a glance at him. His confident, commanding façade dropped as he looked down at his hands.

I watched him flex his hands, turning them over, frowning as he intensely glared at them. Whether it was because of my recent trip in his brain, or because the Pharaoh and I were more alike than I had realized before, I could tell what he was thinking. He had sacrificed Yugi for things that he wanted. For a chance at love, and his past, and at a new start with his own body. I could see him hating himself for the choices he had made. Were they wrong? Certainly traumatizing Yugi was, when he could have been honest. But his actions had opened up a different future for Yugi, also.

Watching Yami hate himself, I could not hate his new body, or his new knowledge. I found my own anger slip quietly out of me. I knew that he would be harder on himself than anyone else could be. My energy was better spent elsewhere.

Though I was no longer angry, I did not feel any need to offer comfort to… 'the Pharaoh.' I suddenly remembered his lack of name. It seemed ridiculously odd now. It had not mattered when I did not believe in him, and then I had been too busy trying to avoid the awkwardness of his lack of interest in the relationship to bring it up. But now… he needed a name. I had already tolerated far too much nonconformity from the Spirit as it was.

I looked back at my own hand where it stroked Yugi, as it had done so many times these past months. Without looking up I asked, "Did you learn your name?"

"What?" I felt the Pharaoh look up from his hands, and could hear the shock in his voice.

"Now that you have a body, it follows that you should have a name." I paused and looked at him. "Unless you thought you would introduce yourself as 'The Pharaoh'." My voice did not hide what I thought of this idea.

Yami still looked surprised. "No?"

"Hn. I you are going to stick around and work things out with Yugi, you will need a real name. I will not have a friend who calls himself by a pompous, obsolete title."

Said Pharaoh gaped at me, his eyes nearly as big as Yugi's. His mouth slowly closed, corners turning up, uncertain at first, then more strongly into a grateful smile. Hn. Comfort – Kaiba style.

I returned my attention to Yugi, but after a few minutes added, "The Spirit of the Ring calls himself Bakura—"

"No!" He cut me off. "I mean, I know he uses that name but I do not understand why. I would proudly share Yugi's family name if he allows it, but I want a familiar name of my own."

I bristled at being interrupted. "Had you let me finish, you would know that it is not even an option to consider following suit."

The Pharaoh raised his eyebrows. "Isn't that really between Yugi and me?"

I leveled my gaze at him. "No." I needed him to understand, in no uncertain terms, that he was no longer the closest male in Yugi's life. He was no longer needed as the protector. Yugi had two perfectly good feet of his own to stand on, and anything he couldn't handle alone, we, Yugi and I, would face together. The Pharaoh's support would be welcomed now as any friend's; no more than that. He owed it to us for failing, and he owed it to himself and his new lover, as well.

He continued to regard me, reassessing me as he had done earlier. Then he nodded, accepting his dismissal as 'other half' and 'body guard' with more grace than I had imagined. He let the silence lapse, and I did not disturb it. Finally, he spoke.

"Thank you for babysitting the Tomb Robber. I trust it was uneventful?"

I raised a brow at the change of subject, but answered. "Yes, Ryou went in alone, I waited for him outside. I suppose he let the Spirit, Bakura, take over his body, but there was no escape attempt." I considered keeping the next thought to myself, but I knew it did have some relevance as more that just gossip.

"I'm not sure what they did, but Ryou appeared unharmed after; no bruises and … he was not noticeably… limping."

The Pharaoh smirked. "That might change today. I suppose I'll have to check in on them later."

"Pharaoh? What did you do?" I leaned forward in alarm.

He shrugged slightly, running his finger along the chair pattern. "I stopped by the storage facility to put the other items away. I… released the Ring, showed the Tomb Robber how to… embody himself. Sent him on his way."

"Did you warn Ryou?" I asked.

Pharaoh frowned a little. "No, I did not want to ruin the surprise. I do not think we need the necklace," he gestured to the Millennium Item now on the coffee table, "to know how that little reunion played out."

No, I could imagine Ryou's shocked expression answering his door; joy, desire, and terror mingling on his pale face. I could see the Tomb Robber fix the boy with a feral grin. Probably he would even growl before pouncing and carrying them both to Ryou's bed. Or maybe the entryway floor with the door still open. That was a harder call. "I hope this is what he wanted, after all."

Pharaoh nodded. "I gave the Tomb Robber a tube of lube and a warning. If he forces Ryou, he can still take a vacation in the Shadow Realm. Or I could seal the Ring again. I'm not too worried though, he really seems to care for him."

"You are not concerned that he will try to take over the world, or steal the other Items, or… become a diamond thief?"

"He will not have any better luck taking the Items than before. If he can take over the world without them he is welcome to it. If he breaks the laws of the mortal world, he is their burden. Only if he harms innocents, will I become involved."

I considered that "mortal" lawmen would find it hard to catch a thief without a real body, but another thought pressed on me with more urgency. "You really thought that all through. You knew you wouldn't be able to continue the Thursday meetings anymore. You… you're going back to Egypt!"

_XXX_

In the fading light from the windows, I curled around Yugi's small frame. Mokuba had returned from school and started on his homework without question, though his eyes held plenty. The Pharaoh had left, whether physically somewhere, or in the puzzle, I did not know. He had promised, without prompting, that he would not merge with Yugi again. I had carried Yugi to my bedroom where he continued to sleep. Alone, now, I faced my feelings. I felt that I had lost Yugi, and regained him. I would miss some things about the merged Yugi I had been dating, but the possibilities of having just Yugi, all to myself, filled me with joy. I wondered how Yugi would feel about it.

The Pharaoh had not denied that he desired to return to his new-found love but did not know if he was physically, or emotionally able to be that far from his light. He planned to stay until he had repaired the damage he had caused to Yugi as best he could. After, he hoped to convince Marik to move to Domino.

"In seeking my past," he had said, "I realized how much more important my present is. My life is in Domino now, not in Egypt. I hope… I hope Marik will agree."

Clearly the Pharaoh did not want to choose between staying with Yugi, and being with Marik. It occurred to me to wonder if I should feel jealous, or hurt, but these emotions were not there, buried or otherwise. I actually felt more comfortable with the Pharoah than I ever had. I hoped he found a way to apologize to Yugi and convince Marik to come. I had the feeling we could become friends. I'd really never had a friend before. I had never wanted one. But my loyalty was to Yugi first.

"How do you plan to make it up to Yugi? What will you tell him?" I had asked the Pharaoh.

"I… was hoping for a little help from you."

My eyes had narrowed. He spoke again quickly. "Not to tell him, just… I thought he should have a little more reassurance that he is loved, and safe, before…"

So we agreed that I would wait for Yugi to awaken, then hold him and comfort him until the Pharaoh returned. He had left then, walking to the front door. He turned in the open doorway, his body a dark shadow against the bright winter sun.

"Yami." He had stated simply.

"What?" I wasn't sure if I had even heard him right.

"It is something Yugi used to call me, sometimes he still does… did. I like it. It is my name."

I nodded, one sharp downward tilt of my chin. Yami turned and walked away, closing the door behind him.

_XXX_

**A/N: **Okay, so… hopefully I'll write more soon… but I've realized that although I have the next 'part' all written, I apparently got bored with this one, 'cause, that's all she wrote, folks. So, I'll need to come up with an ending for this part, then I was thinking I should do another little part in the middle before we hook back up with a very fluffy!Seto-and-Yugi arc. It's… kinda like the cinnamon bun French toast with powdered sugar AND syrup I had on Sunday. GOOD, but, OMG sweet.

As long as I'm giving a bit of an outline: after the toothache arc, there is another part I am writing now… I hated it at first, but 'tis growing on me, and it brings us kind of full circle. Actually it is the original plot I had for the story, and just kept putting off… and I think that will finish us off. Hmm, kind of sad for me to think about, but, I console myself with the reminder that each of these arcs will be at least a couple of chapters, so, plenty still.

Well, off to jot down notes for Yugi waking up, or something… if anyone wants to see something in the next part, now's your chance, this is the only time I haven't already had it written when posting the chapter before… you can email me or leave your suggestion in a review, and I'll take it into consideration. Or you can give me random words to fit into the chapter. That's fun.

Oh, and don't panic. I know where this is going… mostly.

**Review Responses: **

Moonjava – You are always welcome! Have some free coffee or hot cocoa. Pull up a couch and chill awhile. My fic is the place to hang!

Dark Hikari Twilight – Thanks for the encouragement. Welcome, come around anytime! Have some mocha with Moonjava.

Clarity - Okay, that's the separation the chapter title refers to. See, nothing too traumatic. OMG, your review almost made me fall out of my chair. I loved! your vision of Seto arriving in Egypt. Though, maybe it would have opened the door to a foursome? Ah well, missed opportunities…

Dimitri – I was inspired by your superb update-iness. Or maybe it was the Catholic guilt… shrugs So glad someone understands about the lack of control! Hmm, Bakura or Malik… well, M wins on the bishie scale, hands down. (not down there! …well, maybe. Damn, the guilt is back. Oh shit, I just swore. Aghh!) As far as Seto, well, he didn't DO much… meh.

Desidera – Welcome to my fic! I'm glad you took the time to read… I know you may not get to this chapter for a bit, but I wanted to leave a note for when you do. Don't worry about reviewing, I know you are preoccupied. I'm thinking of you…

Dragon – You gotta love Malik though, such a hottie. Check out that episode at the end of Battle City. Yami is totally cheating on Seto with his eyes and mind. Who could blame him, is right. No wonder Seto blows up the tower… jealous bastard. Though, in this fic, I'm quite sure that Yami was the one ignoring Seto…

Aku – Hey sweets. I did finish the part I was telling you about, so don't yell at me. I just also have the next part missing as well… and I needed to update, I was having review withdrawal. Speaking off… I am so honored to have evoked such emotion from you! Thank you so much for sharing it with me! huggles


	17. Separation Anxiety Part 3

**Part V: Separation Anxiety**

**Chapter 17**

The winter light had long since faded from the windows when I again held Yugi, limp in my arms. He was not asleep this time. He was _inside_ himself, speaking with Yami in his soul room.

Yugi had woken around 6:30 pm, just after Mokuba had brought me dinner. I convinced Yugi to share the sandwiches and chips with me, unsure of the last time Yami had thought to feed him. We didn't say much; I was unsure if I should warn Yugi of what Yami would soon tell him. I did think it was the Spirit's responsibility to admit what he had done, but I also wanted to spare Yugi any pain that I could. Undecided, I said nothing.

I kept physical contact with Yugi as we ate, then curled my body around his sitting form after setting the tray aside. We continued to sit in silence, waiting. I think that Yugi knew we were waiting for something. He rested against me in the dark, quiet room.

/Seto./

"What?" Yugi looked up at me strangely. I had heard Yami's voice, but apparently Yugi had not. /What the hell is going on/ I thought to myself.

/I'm using the Millennium Rod to control your mind./

The dry response was clearly in my head, not my ears. /Not funny, _Pharaoh._/ I spat the title out in my mind speech. Amusement, not my own, replaced my surprised anger.

/Relax, I just wanted you to know I'm going to talk to Yugi, now, and ask him to join me in his soul room. Be there when he wakes up./

/I don't take orders from you, Yami, and I certainly don't need _you_ to tell me where I belong./

/So Touchy/

/Hn./ Once more I felt the alien amusement, then it was gone. Yes, I think this friendship was working out quite well, so far. As long as the bastard stays out of my head.

Yugi twitched in my arms. "Wha-?" He looked up at me. "Seto, the mind link, I can feel it again! I—"

"Go to him. I'll be here."

_XXX_

"Do you still want to be with only me?"

Yugi had stayed in his trance-like state for hours. I had stayed, holding him, wiping away the occasional tears that leaked from his closed eyes. Mokuba had come in to say goodnight sometime during those hours. I felt guilty for not tucking him in, but I knew he understood. When Yugi had 'woken,' he had come to full awareness very quickly, and had turned to me immediately to inquire about our status.

I was shocked by the question and unsure of how to answer in a way that would dispel his fears. While my brain sought the perfect sentiment to assure him, words came out of my mouth unchecked.

"I always want to be with you, Yugi." The look of shock on his face mirrored my own as the words hung in the air between us. Then Yugi's face warmed to a gentle smile and he fell forward, pressed his face into my chest, and sighed. I wrapped my arms around him and found that I could still breathe, that the weight of commitment was not so heavy.

When Yugi shifted so his cheek replaced his forehead against my chest, I asked, "So, what are you thinking?"

Yugi looked blankly into space and raised his free shoulder. Then he suddenly sat up and turned towards me, his face stiff, his eyes livid. "I can't believe he did that! He makes you live his unfaithfulness as if it were you, and then had the gall to kiss you after! What the hell was he thinking? He doesn't deserve your kisses anymore! Bastard!"

It's not that I didn't expect Yugi to be angry. I expected him to be raging. But not on my behalf. Not because of Yami's infidelity or that stupid kiss. "Yugi, what about… the rest of it?" I did not want to point out his victimization if he did not feel like a victim, but… it was just a little surreal. "What about what he did to you? You… you should talk about it, I think." Isn't that what the self-help books and annoying talk show hosts always say?

Yugi seemed to deflate, all his righteous anger pouring out of him. He sighed, his shoulders lifting and falling with the deep breath. "I'm not sure how I feel about that right now. I… I want to focus on being glad that everyone is okay and that the world isn't in need of being saved. I was locked in my own mind for two weeks because the Ph… Yami… didn't want me to know he had a crush. I guess, compared to what we've been through… It's kind of anti-climatic."

There really wasn't a response I could give to that. I was sure that there would be more to be dealt with, but we would just have to deal with it as it came.

"It's getting late, do you want me to bring you home?"

"No, Grandpa won't be back from visiting Professor Hawkins until tomorrow. I… I don't want to be alone. That's the worst part, you know? I used to be able to feel Yami, even if the mind link was closed and we weren't merged. It's like he physically took up space in my body, and now he is gone. The emptiness… it hurts. Physically hurts."

Like a tumor, I thought. When a brain tumor is removed, it leaves a space in the skull, where the brain has been shoved out of the way. The shifting of the brain as it adjusts to the lack of pressure can cause headaches, even seizures or stroke. The recovery can be as painful and dangerous as the disease.

Yugi's tumor had been removed. How long would his recovery take?

I held Yugi a moment longer, then placed him beside me and rose, walking towards the door. "I'll go open a guest room then, you can stay here. Or, I can sleep in the chair, if you want me in the room--"

"Seto." Yugi's amused voice cut me off and brought me around to look at him. He was crawling back onto the bed in his boxers, his outer clothing in a pile on the floor. He climbed under the covers, but left them turned down in invitation. He smirked. "Shut up, get undressed, and come to bed."

His smile softened, then he flipped over and curled into a ball. I was left speechless for a moment, then began unbuttoning my shirt. "Yes, sir!" I said softly, so he could hear if he was still awake, but wouldn't be startled if he was drifting. Not a boxers man myself, (I didn't understand how Yugi fit them under the tight pants he favored) I changed into flannel sleep pants before sliding in next to Yugi. He immediately wiggled up flush to my body. I turned, spooning him, my arm around his waist and my face buried in his hair. Smiling, I drifted off to sleep.

_XXX_

The next morning I awoke with Yugi's head on one shoulder, and Mokuba's hand on the other. I started to get up, surprised, but Mokuba held me back with his hand and put two fingers of his other hand on my lips. "Hush, you'll wake Yugi," he reprimanded me. I blinked and he continued. "I am leaving to go to school soon. I wanted to know if I could go to Caleb's house after school. His mom said she can either bring me back after dinner, or I could spend the night and you can pick me up at the soccer game. I need to know so I can pack."

I blinked some more. It was too early to think that hard, and Mokuba had not removed his fingers. I nodded.

"Yes I can spend the night?" Mokuba face broke into a radiant smile. I wasn't sure if that was what my nod had meant, but it sounded reasonable enough. I nodded again.

"Thanks Big Brother. See you tomorrow!" He removed his fingers from my lips and his presence from my room. I sighed. No point going back to sleep now. Even if waking did mean leaving Yugi's warm body behind.

After I showered and dressed, I woke Yugi by tracing my fingers over his skin until his eyes fluttered open. "If you want to hop in the shower, I'll have breakfast ready when you come down." He smiled blearily and nodded, and I left him to it and went downstairs.

When Yugi came down, he took over setting the little table, and had a plate ready with a paper towel just as I finished the sausage. We moved around the kitchen as though in a choreographed dance; the occasional brush of our bodies was intentional and electric, but familiar, as though we had done this many times before.

Neither of us spoke. Not about breakfast, or Yami, or my declaration of commitment last night. At least two of those topics would probably need to be discussed further, but Yugi did not seem inclined to speak, and the silence was not uncomfortable. When we had finished eating, we began our dance again, clearing the table, and putting away the food. The dirty dishes were stacked in the sink, and when the table was clear, Yugi turned on the water to wash them.

I stepped behind him and turned it off. Yugi turned to me and raised his eyebrows in question. I put arms around him and lifted him to sit on the edge of the sink. I kissed his forehead, and then rested my head against his. "I just want you to know, I'm here for you: whatever you need. If you want to talk, I'll listen. If you just want to be here with me, I'm here. If you want me to take you home, I can do that too. Whatever you need."

Yugi looked into my eyes, and I could tell he was smiling, though I was too close to see his mouth. "What I need…? I'll think about it. What I want…?" He leaned back and now I could see the smirk and the gleam in his eyes. "I want you."

Suddenly there were hands in my hair, a soft, demanding mouth on mine and legs twined around my waist. Yugi's neediness surprised me, but I did say I would be what he needs right now. I pulled back from the kiss just enough to gently bite down on his lower lip.

"Have I told you yet how much I missed you?" Yugi's only response was a moan as I moved down his jaw, using lips and teeth and tongue to memorize his taste and feel all over again.

I moved one hand under Yugi's shirt, brushing soft skin pulled tight over firm muscle, seeking out a nipple. Yugi's head fell back, his mouth lolling open as he gasped and moaned. His legs tightened around me, bringing our hips tighter together. Yugi opened his eyes and forced them to focus on me.

"Seto, won't you take me upstairs?"

I stopped breathing, which was painful considering how rapid my respiration had become in the last few minutes. Yugi had not quite gotten to the point where he was ready again for clothes-off, and in his current situation, I wasn't sure that he wouldn't regret it. Sex with someone who'd just been betrayed by and separated forcibly from their other half seemed about as scrupulous as sex with a drunk person.

Yugi lifted his hips and I could feel that his body was ready and willing. He head had fallen back again, and his lips parted to gasp out, "Please…"

I did not have a chance to answer as a voice behind me brought both of us to attention.

"Oh, Pharaoh's brat! You are even more delicious in the throes of passion than I imagined.

My eyes narrowed and my voice lowered dangerously. "Marik! How did you get in here?"

He merely raised one shoulder in answer to my demand, and kept his eyes on Yugi. "I did try hard to convince the Pharaoh to wake you so you could join in on the fun. He wouldn't even let me play with you when you were sleeping." Marik exaggerated a pout. He looked back at me, "Oh, but where are my manners? Don't let me interrupt. I was looking for the Pharaoh, but I can wait until after the show."

My only response was a deep growl, which I was surprised to hear echoed by Yugi. Before either of us could say or do anything, another voice brought three pairs of eyes to the other side of the kitchen.

"Marik! What are you doing here?" Yami's booming 'Pharaoh' voice echoed in the small kitchen, his living presence as menacing as his magically enhanced voice. I inwardly smirked. Looked like the Egyptian would get what he deserved.

Marik did not seem intimidated in the least. He merely batted his eyes and crooned, "I was looking for you, My Pharaoh."

Yami sighed heavily. "Tomb Keeper, I told you to stay in Egypt, that I would contact you. And here I find you, not 30 hours later, having not only disobeyed me, but making an ass of yourself and me."

Marik's eyes gleamed. "Will you be punishing me then, My Pharaoh?" He sounded way too excited.

Yami growled. "Watch your step, _Servant_. There are punishments even you won't enjoy." Yami paused for a moment, seeming to remember my and Yugi's presence. He looked at me apologetically. "Seto, I don't mean to step on your toes. This is your home, and the insult was directed at you and Yugi. I will step aside if you wish to deal with him."

I was impressed that Yami was making the effort to stand by our agreement from yesterday. But Marik… not my issue. "Hn. _That_ is your responsibility."

Yami nodded. "Yes, and I apologize for his behavior. He will owe you an apology as well."

Marik had sidled up to Yami while we were speaking, gliding across the floor as fluid as water. His body undulated, almost like cat demanding physical attention. And sure enough, Yami's hand unconsciously rose to Marik's head, petting his pale hair. Yami suddenly realized this and removed his hand, anger and frustration clear on his face.

If I don't believe in destiny, I sure don't believe in karma, but it was satisfying to see Yami suffering as the result of his decision. I couldn't believe he had put Yugi through hell for _that._ Unless he somehow liked this arrangement. I was quickly losing all respect for my previous incarnation, if the harlot currently rubbing himself on Yami was any indication of the Pharaoh's taste in men.

Yami ignored Marik and addressed me again, his eyes flickering only briefly to Yugi, still on the sink in my arms. "Sorry for the intrusion, we will leave you now."

He grabbed hold of Marik's hand and pulled him towards the door. Marik let himself be led, but turned back, grinning. "Sorry to leave prematurely, maybe some other time, hm?--uh."

Yami had pulled him through the door with a growl, nearly pulling Marik off his feet. A few seconds later I heard the front door close and relaxed, exhaling a breath I hadn't been aware of holding. As my body relaxed, Yugi's tensed against me, then began shaking all over. I turned to look at him, my eyes as wide as his.

"I-I'm s-sorry, I d-don't kn-know what's…" Yugi took a ragged breath and abruptly burst into tears.

_XXX_

My concern that Yugi wasn't really up for sex was correct. What he needed, we decided, was an increase in emotional intimacy, to know I was not going anywhere. I do think that physical intimacy could have reinforced that, but Yugi seemed too fragile to argue the point.

He was, in fact, quite broken. He joked about it, saying that he could probably really use therapy to deal with his new fear of being alone, and with the emptiness he felt where Yami used to be. But how could therapy deal with something that made him sound crazy, not just hurt and lost? I considered hiring someone anyway, and paying the person enough to believe anything, but Yugi wouldn't have accepted it, and how good could a therapist be if he or she were willing to sacrifice ethics for money? So we all did the best we could to be there for him, while he worked things out for himself.

Yes, we all. Yugi had spent less time with his friends in the past months that we had been dating, and now he worked to even that out. It meant that I had less alone-time with Yugi, but we made the time we had count, and he needed the support of the dweeb gang as much as mine. Hn, yes, even a cocky bastard such as myself could recognize that I couldn't be the be-all end-all in Yugi's life.

Yugi also continued to meet with Ryou and Bakura every Thursday. Instead of him helping them, they were able to help Yugi, as they had a unique understanding of mind links and other halves.

Ryou invited me to come for dinner one night, and I was surprised by the gentleness with which Bakura treated Yugi. I had joined him outside while he smoked, and voiced as much. His eyes glittered dangerously, but he shrugged and pulled on his cigarette.

"I know what its like to be screwed by the Pharaoh. Least I was never so innocent."

With that he released the smoke he was holding in his lungs, flicked the butt, and turned to walk back in the house. Ryou's voice floated out the window. "Bakura, pick up that butt, or else!"

Bakura snarled, but found the butt in the grass and placed it in a tin bucket painted with sunflowers. I had smirked at his obedience, and when he met my gaze he scowled. But then he shrugged, smiled and winked, and his steps as he walked back in were springy, and hopeful.

My time with Yugi was also cut into by Yami. After some experimentation, Yami found he could maintain his physical form even at a great distance from Yugi. He could also appear instantly at Yugi's side, no matter where he had been, but was unable to then return to his previous location. So he and Marik had flown back to Egypt. I supposed that Yami needed the space to train his boyfriend a little better, or perhaps needed to learn from Isis and Odion how to control him. As there was still much that needed to be said between the two, Yami and Yugi would speak via mind-link, meeting in Yugi's soul room. He did this only in my presence, needing to have me there when he 'woke.'

The time that we truly had to ourselves, we used well. We still spent Saturdays with Mokuba, still cuddled while watching movies. And if we didn't do much beyond that to indicate we were more than friends, well, that just had to be okay right now. I'd have to be some kind of shmuck to pressure a broken boy into sex because I couldn't control my needs. And even if I was a shmuck, I was definitely in control.

Besides, Yugi and I knew what we were about. And that meant we had all the time in the world to get beyond this. If anyone was surprised that I was so calm about commitment, they were looking at it the wrong way.

Seto Kaiba doesn't lose.

I don't plan on losing Yugi.

Ever.

_**XXX**_

**A/N –**

Um, just one note, really. That last part there was originally going to be expanded and a chapter on its own, but I decided I liked it better this way. So the next up is the rather sweet fluffiness that doesn't have a name yet. It's all written, but not typed, so...

I have my cousin's wedding (being a bridesmaid is torture), and a road trip to Virginia (yay, road trip!) in the next two weeks, but, I'll update soon.

**Review Responses: **

Dragon – Yeah, those two are kinda fun to write, though, they are in a rather rocky stage just now… Hmm, not sure if Yugi reacted as you expected…

Dark Hikari Twilight – Thank you! That is a great compliment and I really appreciate it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
